I Grew up Around boys
by dirty-icing
Summary: 12 year old Cookie K. Curtis goes through tough times with her brothers and the gang. Set before and during the book. I don't own the outsiders.If I did I wouldn't be writing this story. Please R
1. the gang and me

** I**** grew up around boys **

**chapter one: The gang and me**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing from the outsiders. I wasn't even born yet when the movie came out, but I own my character: Cookie K. Curtis. **

**

* * *

**

The first thing you should know is, My name is Cookie K. Curtis. Yes, Cookie is my real name. Even say so on my birth certificate. My mama and daddy died about five months ago, and I was left in the care of my oldest brother, Darrel Curtis or Darry. Tuff and cold. He's tuff like a rock, and his eyes as cold as ice. If he could, he would glare a hole in your head. He can be nice at times, but mostly to me, since i'm only 12. Stil not sure what to do with my life. But what kid is when their 12. Well, really I just turned 12 today. Darry had sent me to the store to buy some stuff for the guys. Some birthday, hun? He's the leader of the gang. He was really popular in high school. He could have been a soc,if it wasn't for us. His family. We suffered a lot after mama and daddy died. He didn't want us to get split up. So he stayed to take care of us. Unlike the whole gang, eccept for me, he doesn't smoke at all. Weird, huh? He can be scary sometimes when he yells, but I love him any way, but not his yelling. I get all jumpy.

I have two other brothers. Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis. I love them as much as I love Darry. Their Both older then me. (no fair) My 2nd eldest brother is Sodapop. He's 17 years-old, and what most people say he has is, A happy-go-lucky, not a care in the world personality. He has light-golden brown hair slapped with grease all over. His eyes are dark brown that likes to dance everywhere. To me, he's like the movie-star handsome. Unlike my other brother, Ponyboy. He doesn't really smoke. Only to look tuff or to calm his nerves. He has a girlfriend named Sandy. She might be pretty, but under that pretty face of hers is a demon. When Soda is around she acts all nice to me, but when Soda leaves to go do something, she's like a nightmare that has just begone. She tells me that 'I'm just the puppy that wants to hang around the big dogs, the tag-a-long.' But, I don't let it get to me. I just let it blow away. Sometimes she would even trip me, but I don't say nothing. Soda wont even believe me. 'nuff 'bout him.

My thrid eldest brother is Ponyboy Curtis. Ponyboy, HAHA. He's a bookworm. Always has his nose in a book. He use to read to me, but since mama and daddy is gone, he don't do that no more. He's 14, but only by a few weeks. Like me, but i've only been 12 for a few hours. His best friend Is Johnny Cade. Good ol' Johnny. When you first see him, he looks to be the lost puppy that has been kicked around to much. He can be real nice, if you get him to talk to ya. He lives with his mother and father that likes to hit on him and likes to kick him out of the house. Some times he sleeps in the lot, but we let him stay at our house when ever he wants. Shoot. Most of the guys spend their time at our house. If it's not where ever they are at the time, they come on over to stay at our house.

Now the guy you really want to stay away from is Dallas Winston. Or known as Dally. He use to live in New York City. He's real mean and he scares me like a 12 year-old should be, but sometimes he can be cool to hang with. He's 17 years-old, and has been in the cooler more times then you can count. He mostly hangs around Johnny and Ponyboy a lot. He really cares for Johnny. He sees him like a little brother. He has white blond hair with an elfish face. He can be really wild and sometimes dangerous.

The funnist guy is Keith Mathews, but as you can guess he's know as two-bit. Some of his jokes are funny. Not all of them. He is very proud of his 10-inch black-handled Butterfly knife. He keeps in with him at all times. Never leaves his person. It's kept well-oiled. I've seen it lots of times, even though Darry doesn't let me go near him when he has it out. He can steal anything that isn't nailed to the floor. He has gray eyes and rusty colored sideburns, and stands around 6 feet tall. Oh, and I forgot. He's 18. The 2nd oldest of the gang, and has a girlfriend named Kathy. She's real nice.

Last but not least is Steve Randle. He works at the DX with my brother Soda. Their best friends. Steve don't like Pony and me much. He calls us the-tag-alongs. I already get that from Sandy. I don't need it from him, but I steel like him. I can joke around with him sometimes. To me he's known as the Car Whiz, when it comes to auto mechanics. He really likes to steal hubcaps. He is a tuff fighter. I've seen him fight before, but later I got in trouble with my mama for going to see the boys in a fight with them socs. Gosh. I really do miss them. A lot. I mostly cry myself to sleep after Darry, Sodapop, and sometimes Ponyboy tuck me in. I just can't help it.

Well now that you the gang, you need to know about me. As I already told ya I just turned 12 today, I'm mostly considered as small. I can fight, but not a lot. I can get one good hit in and that's it. I hate school. I wish I could drop out like Soda did. But he had a good reason to. I don't. It's mostly 'cause of the socs. They hate me. Even though they never met me, they hate me still. 'Cause I'm a greaser. They don't care if I'm smart, funny, got the looks, fun to hang with. All it's got to do with is that I'm a greaser. But I don't care. I love being a greaser. Being a greaser is every thing to me. Even though I'm not tuff like a greaser or look like one, but I'm still consitered to be one.

Out of all my brothers, I look mostly like Soda. I have his eyes, but mine is a litter lighter. I have straight jet black hair that goes to my shoulders, but i mostly have it in a pony-tail.I put only a little greace in it. I also have his cheeks. Sandy really hates me for that. I have Soda's skin color. Beautiful olive skin color, but It gets me in some trouble. The socs get me up in a corner, and I can see in their eyes that they are all jealous. They push me around, laugh, pick at me, anything that can get me crying and running out the class room. And yes, as you can see. I'm mostly a cry baby. My mama taught me it's ok to cry, and I should let it all out, but look where it got me.

The teachers see my as a boy, but what can I say. "I grew up around boys."

* * *

So tell me hoe you liked it. I tried to make it long as I could. I wanted a good ending for the first chapter. I get really picky when it comes to my stories. I want the best chapter title, and the best ending.

Please REVIEW!!! I'll love you forever. Oh, and this story might not follow the book. Just to let you know. Sorry if there were any spelling errors. I was in a hurry when I was writing this. PEACE OUT YO


	2. Some surprise Birthday

I grew up around boys 

chapter two: Some surprise birthday

AN/ This story is mostly Cookie's pov. When it isn't, I let you know.

* * *

"Now lets see what they want." I grabbed the list from my pocket. "They want: Beer, soda, cigarettes: two packs, chocolate ingredients, eggs, and chocolate milk. "Boys," I thought to myself. I looked at the bottom of the paper. "PS...Get you something sweet, Cookie. Love Darry."

"I'll keep that in mind." I went in the cold section of the store and got the boy's beer and soda. "Next is...eggs. Should get them while I'm in this section." I grabbed the eggs. "Did he want a dozzen, half a dozzen, or four? I'll just get a dozzen." So I went on with getting what the boys wanted. I put all the stuff on top and asked the guy if he could add two packs of cigarettes.

"Ain't you a little young to be somking?" I looked up at him. He was one of those old guys that had to be watchful.

"I'm just getting them for my brother and his friends. Well, their mine too. But...yeah." He eyed me up and down.

"If you say so." He rung them up for me. "Here you go." He handded me the bag still not sure about me getting the cigarettes.

"At least he gave me one bag. That's heavy." This birthday is so boring. Why can't I do something fun, or the boys could at least do something together with me, since all of the gang is there.

* * *

Darry's pov...

"Hurry, I see her right down the street," I yelled.

"Were're going as fast as we can," Soda said. Soda ran to get the cake out the kitchen. "Candals? Where's the candals?"

"Right here, buddy." I through the candals to him. Two-Bit and Steve were hurrying blowing up the last two ballons,Dally went to turn off the lights,Johnny and Ponyboy were making sure all the food was out, Soda was putting on the Candals as fast as he could, and Cookie is about to open the gate.

"Hiding places. She's at the gate!" Soda got done with lightin' the last candal. We all ran to get in a hiding place.

* * *

Back to Cookie...

I walk up to the porch wondering why it was so quite. "They must have gone some where." I starting walking up the steps, but almost lost my balance. I wnet inside the house. "Why is it so dark in here. They could've left the light on." I turned on the light, and almost dropped the bag. I gave out a big scream because, all of the gang jumpped out and yelled, "surprise!" I think my heart just about jumpped out of my mouth. Soda ran and grabbed the bag from my hands set it down and threw me over his shoulder.

"How does it fell to be 12?"

"Not really much of a difference," I said trufuly. Soda set me down and the guys all crowded around me.

"So, kid. What you wanna do first," Dally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to go to the movies," Pony asked.

"Want to go bowling," Steve asked.

"Do you want to eat your cake first," Two-bit asked.

"Wanna go to the Dingo," asked Darry.

"Want to open presents," Johnny asked.

"Want us all to...tickle you," Soda asked.

"Wh-" I didn't get to finish because Soda started to tickle me, then Darry, Pony, Two-bit, Dally, Steve, and Johnny, he just watched them torcher me.

"Ok, ok. No Stop. That's my most tickle spot" Ok that just made them tickle my side more. They had me on the floor and created a dog pile. Then an idea popped into my head. I started to cry and forced out the tears.

"Oh no. Were're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you." They looked like whey were going red.

"I...I..I...tricked ya," I said then ran out the door.

"Hey! Come back here," Two-bit yelled after me. They allstarted to chase me. To other people it might look like their trying to jump me, but their not. Pony being the fastest almost caught up to me. Did I say almost. I stopped and let him run ahead, then turned the corner.

"Sucker!" He Stopped as soon as he could and came and turned the corner like every body else. I ran inside the Dingo since I was hungry. It wasn't that many people there. I sat at one of the booths waiting for the rest of the gang. They all came in like a stampede of animals. What can I say. They are animals.

"Hi slow-pokes"

"golly girl. You should be on the track team," Two-bit said sitting in frount of me. Steve sat next to Two-bit. Soda jumped over the booth to get on my left side. He told me to save the place on the right side for Darry.' Dally, Johnny, and Pony sat at the table next to us.

"Where's Darry?"

"He ran back to get the cake. He said he knew that you would run to the Dingo," Dally said.At that moment he walked in with the cake in his hands. With the candals lit. He set the cake down in frount of me and took his seat on my right.

"You need to go out for track, C.C."

"So I've been told."

"You got us all out of breath," Johnny said still trying to catch his breath. Probably doesn't run much.

"Sorry guys. I wanted to see if my little trick worked."

"It worked all right," they all said at the same time. "What would you like toeat," the girl asked.

"Fries and ribs."

"Fries and ribs for everybody," Two-bit yelled. All the guys whooped with him._ 'Oh god. How embarrassing,'_ I thought in my head. Just then my worst nightmare walked in. With that fake smile on her face, wearing a short skirt and tight shirt.

"Hey Soda baby." Sandy.

"Hey Sandy."

"Why are you here," I asked trying not to sound mean. Soda hit my leg lightly.

"What? Can't I come to say Happy Birthday to ya?" She gave me the eye she always gives me when I'm around Soda. I was going to say no, but she is soda's girlfriend.

"Umm...Y-yes."

"I'm really here ta talk to Soda for a minute."

"I'll be ight back C.C."

"Promise." He didn't say anything. They walked out of the Dingo and stood there talking. She gave him a kiss on the lips. Then I knew he wasn't going to be back. The gang must have seen the sadness in my eyes because they all started to come near me. I was about to cry. Darry put his arm around me.

"Don't you worry. I'm sure Soda will be back. He wouldn't miss your birthday." The gang nodded.

"You seem so sure," I said watching Soda leave the front with Sandy.

"Now, don't you go worring about Soda. It's your day and you should enyoy it."

"Here ya go. Ribs and fries." She set them down on the table. I scooted the cake over so we could have more room for the food. The boys started talking about random stuff, but I mostly stayed quite. Why can't he just tell her no. Is she really worth for him to miss my birthday. I guess so. I took my finger and ran it through the icing. It was good. Sweet and every thing. I know Soda must have made it.

Some surprise birthday.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I made it longer this time. 


	3. sure I forgive you

I grew up around boys 

Chapter three: sure I forgive ya

* * *

It was cold when we left the movies. I didn't have a jacket so Dally let me use his. I fell kinda bad. He only has on a t-shirt, but oh well. I'm cold. We haven't seen Soda all day. When he said he'll be back I didn't think he meant around midnight. Darry and Soda sure is lucky because they don't have to work in the morning, and that's good 'cause I want to make them some breakfast in the morning. Even though Soda wasn't here for most of my Birthday. The gang and I just walked in the house. Well, Most of the gang. It was just Darry, Pony, Dally, and me.

"I'm goin' to bed," Pony said. "It's been a long day." He went to his room and shut the door.

"I got at get goin' too. And could I get my jacket back C.C?" I took it off and handed it to him.

"Here ya go, Dally." He just grunted.

"Come on baby-doll. It's time to get at bed"

"Ok Dar." I was really tired. Pony was right. It's been a long day, but it was fun while it lasted. I was glad I had my own room. Own bed too. Darry says 'I move around to much.' One time we fell asleep on the couch. Later on I heard a loud thump and looked down to the floor. There was Darry on the floor rubbing his head mumblin' under his breath about me not sleepin' next to him anymore.

I got under the nice warm covers, happy to be in a comfy bed and not in the cold night. Darry came in and sat on the bed.

"So, how do it feel to be 12?"

"All the same as I was yesterday when I was 11."

"In a few weeks you'll see a difference." He pat me on the head like I was a puppy or something, but what can I say. I mostly am a puppy.

"Darry. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." I sat up.

"Well, last night I had a dream." I looked up at Darry. The look on his face made me see he knew what I was gonna say. "Mama and Daddy were in it. In the car…on the tracks. It was like, I was there in the car with them, and I was gonna die along with them."

"Is this why you screamed for us, then when we came in you wouldn't tell us what was wrong." I shook my head. I felt hot tears going down my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and set me in his lap.

"Now don't you start that cryin'. You'll be ok. No matter what happens, your older brothers wont let nothing' get ya or happen to ya. Ok?" I shook my head not trusting my mouth to speak. "Now, go on to bed." I got under the covers and laid my head on the pillow. Darry made sure the covers were around me nice and tight.

"Night baby-doll." He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Night Darry." He shut the door behind him. I laid there with my eyes opened thinking. I was tired but I couldn't get to sleep. I looked at the clock. It said 12:32 a.m. "Why am I still awake? I should be sleep by now." I decided to count sheep to see if it really worked. I closed my eyes and started to count softly. "One sheep, two sheep, three sheep……

I opened my eyes again and looked at the clock. It read 4:55 a.m. "I guess that really does work." I heard soft foot steps coming down the hall. They passed Pony and Soda's room and stopped in front of mine. I started to get scared. If it was a robber, why they have to come in my room. I put the cover over my head. My door heard my door open slowly and the person enter. Then they closed it. My leg started to shake, as in someone was shaking it. I pulled the cover away from my head and I saw the person standing over me. I gave out a gasp.

"It's ok C.C. It's just me, Soda."

"Soda," I said slowly. He sat on the bed and moved my hair that was in my face.

"I'm really sorry for not coming back like I said I was." I was quite. I didn't say anything. "But, Sandy was gonna go away for at least a week and a half in Florida." In my head I felt like she wasn't gonna come back. So I felt a little sorry for him.

"It's ok So-"

"No, no it's not. I missed your birthday baby-doll. Your birthday. Your day that comes only once a year." Now I really started to feel guilty for only thinking about me and how Soda wasn't here. He sees me every day and Sandy every other day at the most. Now she's goin' to Florida and probably never comin' back. "I really am sorry. Can you forgive me." I could never stay mad at Soda. Shoot. Who could?"

"Of course Soda. I could never stay mad at you." He gave me a bear hug.

"Here. I got some thing for ya." He pulled a box that was behind him and gave it to me.

"What is it?"

"Don't ya have to open it to see what it is? I guess your dumber then me."

"Haha. Very funny." I opened the box and to my surprise it was a pair of brand new shoes.  
"So-soda. Where?"

"Acutely pulled in their money and we got them for ya. I knew mom said she would get you a knew pair of shoes, so we decided to get them for ya." I was so happy that I couldn't even breath.

"Um….baby-doll. You- you got to breath." I still couldn't. "Um…C.C?" He started patting my back. Hard. I gave out a deep breath.

"You didn't have to do it that hard."

"Well, you weren't breathin' so I had to. Remember, love hurts." I just smiled at him.

"Thanks Soda."

"Yeah, just don't forget to thank the boys."

"Don't worry. I wont." He got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"sleep tight. Try not to wake up again."

"You woke me up."

"No I didn't. You were awake before I came in."

"And how do you know that?"

"I heard you talking about something that works."

"Oh. I was counting sheep then I fell asleep then woke up again." He just laughed.

"Night baby-doll."

"Night Soda." He shut the door, now I was alone once again, not sure if I can get back to sleep. I heard Soda get in his bed with Pony. After a few minutes I stared to get sleepy. I looked at the clock. Now it said 5:15 a.m. It's going to be so hard to get up in the morning. Thank God that I'll be Sunday. And with that I went to sleep.

* * *

sorry guys. I would have had it up yesterday, but I was busy. please review. I'll love ya for ever. sorry if there is some spelling errors. I was in an hurry to write the rest of it today. 


	4. am I annoying

I Grew Up Around Boys

Chapter four: am i annoying

Hey, hey my peeps.

Well of course you all know I do not own any off of the outsiders. Just my cookie... Any way on with the story..

Cookie's p.o.v

I woke up to the slam of the front door. I got up and cracked opened my door. Darry was running down the steps. Hey, I shouted. He stopped and look at me. "Where are you going, Darry,I said opening the screen door."

"I got to get to work today," he said getting into his truck.

"I thought you were off today. And you said that you were going to watch Go Pony Go With me."

"When did I say that?"

"Three days ago. You were laying on the couch half way sleep and I asked you if you could, then you said go away. Then I asked you again and you said Sunday. Well I have news for you, brother. Today is Sunday and Go Pony Go will come on soon," I said half way yelling. He got out the truck and bent down to my level.

"How bout you come with me to work. I'll let you help." I thought got a second. "Cookie, I don't got all day."

"Ok. I want to go." And with that I ran to my room and got dressed in a flash. I heard Darry start up the truck.

"Cookie K. Curtis, hurry up, and tell soda and pony your going with me." I ran to Soda and Pony's room.

"Hey, you guys. Darry told me to tell you that I'm going with him to work today. So bye, bye." All I heard was a grown. I shrugged and ran out the door and hoped into Darry's truck. Most of the way there it was quite. So I decided to say something. So what are we doing today.

"Well I'm going to repair the roof of your teacher's house."

"My teacher!? And I thought you said I could help?"

"You will. You can help carry around my tools and hand me stuff." I looked at him like he had three heads, four arms, had antenna, and four legs. (yea I know. A bit to much)

"You mean be your servant." He just shook his head.

"Here. I'll even pay ya three dollars."

"Five and you got yourself a deal."

"Deal." Oh boy, am I'm good. We pulled up to my teacher's house. She was standing outside on her porch. It was a big house. Just right there around the corner from the Socs side of town. Darry and I got out of his side of the truck.

Well, hello Mrs. Mulberry, Darry said. She picked up her tray, which had cookies on it. (yum, yum, yum) She made her way down her ramp, that Darry had built for her, and smiled real big.

"Well hi cookie, and Darry. I made you some cookies And there's sweet tea on the porch." Well I'm happy I came. I love cookies.

"That's nice of you Mrs. Mulberry, but we'll have to eat them later. I want to get the roof done before it rains, Darry said." I looked at him. What did he mean we. I thought he just said he was going to fix her roof. "Cookie go get my tool box."

"Do you want me to get you a sandwitch too," I said raising up my hands.

"Cookie," he said in his scary, whisper-deep voice. I hate that voice and he knows it. I ran to the truck and got his stupid tool box, and I must say it was really heavy. I followed Darry to the back. It was very...colorful. All you could see was flowers, flowers, and trees.

"Wow. Only old people do this," I said looking around the yard.

"Don't start. It's not to late to take you back home, and you can wash the dishes that you left two days ago."

"Nope. I'm ok. Pony or soda will do them." Darry went to the shed, that had flowers all around it, and I set the tool box down.

"All I need to do is fix two sides of the shed, then I'm going to fix the roof, and you can water her flowers. And I mean all of them." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't want to water her flowers for her. She has hands and feet, and she's not that old. She is capable of doing that."

"Just water the flowers. Or you won't get to eat those cookies, and I won't give you five dollars." By that I got right to work. This is lame. I don't water flowers. I stomp on them.

So I went over to get the water, and then started my mission: to water the flowers.

Me and Darry got home around 1:00. i was so stuffed from eating seven cookies, and drinking all that sweet tea. But it was so good. We walked in the house and the whole gang was there. Pony and Johnny were on the couch. Two-bit was sitting in front of the t.v, Dally was sitting in the chair, and Steve and Soda were arm wrestling at the table. "Hey guys," I said real loud so every one could hear me.

"Where have you two been," Two-bit asked. "You talked to her about the birds and the bees that long." Darry hit him up side the head. I laughed. I'm not that dumb.

"Silly Two-bit. I know 'bout the birds and the Bees. Soda told me," I said sitting by Pony. "He also said that..." I didn't get to finished because Soda cut me off.

"Hey Cookie. What did you do today," he asked me.

"Well I went with Darry to fix up some stuff for my Teacher, and I got stuck watering the flowers. But I did get to eat some cookis and drink lots of sweet tea. Oh and that reminds me, Pony. I saved you a cookie."

"Yea really," Pony said getting a little to happy.

"Yea I did, but I got hungry and ate it in the way. Sorry."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then, don't say thank you." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Yea. That would make it her eighth cookie," Darry said walking to the kitchen and getting a beer.

"And you couldn't save me one," Pony said, well yelled.

"Chill. I was really hungry," I said with a big smile. I decited to get more on his nerves. "They were chocolate chip. It was really warm and soft." Everybody gave me that look that said 'stop messing with Pony.' Well who cares. Not me. "Oh and the sweet tea was so sweet."

"Thats it," Pony said tackling me to the floor. "Shut up!" He hit me in the face. But not too hard.

"Get oof of me you big monkey. Your too tall to be 14." I pushed him off and sat on his tummy. "That'll teach you to hit me!"

"Then don't make people mad."

"Then ignore. Duh."

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Cut it out you two," Darry said. "And don't hit your sister." I stuck my tongue out at him. Pony got up and sat where he was before I made him mad. I just went to my room to lie down and listen to the boys shout and laugh and talk 'bout girls. Tomorrow was school and I was not felling it. School was slow. The time didn't go fast enough. Well Pony going to the movies afte school so i'll just stick with him. If he lets me.

After thinking for a few minutes. I got up to go get some grapes. "Hey Darry can you get me some grapes," I shouted, but he wasn't there. Nobody was. They were outside playing football. Without me. I guess I got on all of their nerves. I"m I really that annoying that they would just go and play football knowing that I love and live for football. But it's my job to be annoying. Don't they know the brother sister guide. Whatever that is.

Well fine. they can do whatever they wanna do. I'll get my own grapes, and with that I did then went back to my room. It was 2 now. I thought on back when I was the most annoying.

* * *

flash back... ten days ago

_Hey. Hey. Hey.Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey._

_"What Cookie!? I'm trying to watch the track team."_

_"Hey Pony. Can you go get me a hotdog."_

_"In a minute." One minute later._

_"Pony it's been a minute. Can you go get it now? I'm real hungry, and I want a coke 'cause I'm thirsty too."_

_"Here. Go get it yourself."_

_"But I'm scared. What if somebody snatches me up, then you wont see me no more."_

_"Then that's a good thing."_

_"**Pony!! I want my hotdog and coke. I'm hungry and thirsty and your not getting it for me**!"_

_"Fine. Just get sit down and stop yelling."_

_"Thank you Pony. Your the best. Hurry back." Five minutes later._

_"This is it floks. Tom Dutch is going to brake the record. Aaaand he does by six seconds."_

_"Yeaaaaaa! Oh Pony you missed it."_

_"Well yea 'cause of you."_

_"Not my fault."_

_"What do you mean, not your fault?"_

_"You should have ran faster."_

_"Your so annoying."_

Gee. I guess that was kind of me being annoying. That else did I do that was annoying.

* * *

_flashback... yesterday_

_"Dally I'm cold."_

_"Yea so what, kid."_

_"I'm cold. I need a coat. Now."_

_"What do you want me to do 'bout it."_

_"You could get me a coat."_

_"From who?"_

_"You. Duh. I thought you would catch on a long time ago."_

_"Well your not getting this jacket."_

_"Why not. Do you want me to die from the cold."_

_"Sure. Why not."_

_"Well. If you don't give me your coat. I'll tell Darry what you did yesterday. And I'm not bluffing."_

_"Fine. Here. Take it. And don't you dare say what you saw yesterday."_

_"Don't worry. I won't."_

_"You are one annoying kid."_

_end flashback_

* * *

Gee. Did I really do that. I should do it more often. If it's that easy to get what I want. Hehe. Any way, time for my nap.

I looked at my bed. It had homework on it. "Oh well. I'll do it later." And with that I went stright to sleep.

Sorry people. I've been to lazy to write, so i have gotten in the habbit to write again. next chapter will be up in one or two days.


	5. movies, movies,movies

I grew up around boys

chapter five: movies, movies, and movies

ah yes. I wrote this in an hour and now I'm going to go and take a nap and listen to the Jonas brothers. I love taking naps. I hope i grow taller, anyway on with the story. Oh and i don't own any of the characters or the book. (of course) Well enjoy.

* * *

A few days have gone by and nothing has happened. Well except that Dally got put up in the cooler. Again. Ever since Monday I've gotten tripped up, milk spilled on me, locked in the closet, and my pencils and paper stolen. These have been a few annoying days, and I'm tired of it.

"Come on Cookie, I'm ready to go," Pony shouted. I ran down the steps of my school.

"Good. I'm so happy to go home. The weekend is finely here!"

"We're not goin' home. We're goin' to the movies."

"The movies? Didn't you just go to the movies Monday?"

"Yes, but that was a different movie. I want to go see that Paul Newman, and yes you have to go. I just can't let you walk home by yourself."

"Well I'm a big girl. I can walk by myself. I'll just tell Darry that you walked me home then when back to go see your stupid movie."

"I don't think so. Your coming with me." Pony grabbed my arm and dragged me to the movie house. I wish i could get hit by a car or something just so I wouldn't have to go.

"Two tickets." This sucks.

"Why do I have to go see this with you?"

"I already told you why. Not come on." He dragged me through the door and past the snack bar.

"Well can I at least get some candy?" He just sighed. He took got three dollars and gave it to me.

"Hurry up. I'll be towards the front, so look for me there." And with that he walked off. I got my candy few minutes later and looked around. I don't even know what this movie is called.

"Hey," I shouted to the candy lady. "Can you please tell me what the movie is called with that Paul Newman guy?" The girl turned around. To my horror it was... "Hi Sandy. W...What are you doing here?"

"As you can see I work here."

"But your not the girl who gave me my candy."

"She went on break." We were silent for a moment.

"So. Can you tell me where the movie is." she shook her head.

"I don't know what it's called either, but it's in room number three."

"Well thanks," I said walking away.

"Wait!" I turned around. "Here's a coke. No charge." She handed me the cup, and I looked in it.

"What did you do to this.People like you don't just give out free drinks." Maybe that was little harsh. Too bad. I'm, sure she'll get over it.

"I didn't do anything. I was just trying to be nice to you, you little brat. And what do you mean, People like you?"

"It means people like you. Who are mean to their boyfriends kid sister. And let me tell you Miss Molly. You keep it up and tell Soda what your really like, and who do you think he'll believe?"

"Me, of course. Why would he believe you." That caught me off guard. Come to think of it, He did go off with Sandy on my birthday. He does it all the time. Before even that he ran off on me when Sandy came along and up by his side. But I know something they don't know.

"Well, Sandy Beach." She huffed at me. She hates when I call her that. "I know a little secret bout two unlikely pairs." That caught her attention. "Can I tell you what I saw, and how long I kept it to myself?" She didn't say anything. "Well, I saw a girl, about your height, had your hair, eyes, that ring on your finger, and those high heels you like to wear. And you know what she was doing. She was kissing some guy who looked like a Soc to me." She gasped. Caught ya.

"You wouldn't." She crossed her arms. "But. You don't got any proof." I took out a picture from my pocket and held it up to her face. And right there on the picture was her kissing another boy. She tried to snatched it from me, but I pulled back. "Give it here."

"I don't think so. Your not the boss of me. Only Darry is."

"Look here. You better not show that to know one."

"Why. I mean your leaving anyway. I know your not coming back. Your running away."

"Where did you here that. I'm just going to visit my grandma."

"Sure. But I better go before Pony has a Pony." I walked away with her staring at me all the way to the door. I turned and waved at her. She didn't wave back. She just starred at me. I shrugged and walked in. That'll show her.

"I still don't get why it took you so long to come," Pony said as we walked out the movie house.

"I told you Pony. I was debating on whether to buy the Candy first then go pee, or go pee first then go get the candy." He just shook his head at me and looked at the mirror. Oh God. Still sayin' things off the movie. Just then I heard yelling. It was the Socs. I really never had a teen Soc talk or say anything to me. So this was just odd. Pony put me on his right side, away from the them, and started walking away. They drove by us then drove away. We walked by the train tracks, and there they were. On the bridge. Pony picked up something off the ground and tried to throw it at them. Yea like it can reach. After me yelling at them and Pony trying to keep me quiet we were on the road to our house. And guess what. Here they come again. Don't they ever take a break. Pony took my hand.

"Come on C.C. Run." and so we ran, but like the slowest snail out there. They scooted their car in front of us, and Pony put me behind him. Let me tell you. I was scared to death. They got out of the car and came toward us.

"Hey greaser," one of them said. The one in the blue shirt started messing with Pony's hair. The other two tried to grab at me.

"Why don't we give these two a little hair cut." The guy in the yellow tackled Pony, and so I tackled him. Two of the Socs took me off of him and held me to the ground. One of them got on top of me and there you have it. Three on Pony and two on me. I already had breathing problems and now this ape wants to get on me. Doesn't he see how little I am and how big he is. One of the socs put a knife on Pony, and the ape that was on me took out his knife and tried to cut my hair. But he didn't get to. So he thought it would be nice to cut my arm and cheek, and the other one kept on kicking my leg. I tried to get up , but he held me down. Pony was trying so hard to get up and get me, but he couldn't. I was terrified and so I did what I always did. I started screaming and crying my eyes out.

I heard Pony shout out Darry's name. The Socs were so loud. They started yelling at Pony to shut up. Then I heard more shouting. It was the gang. I had never been so happy in my life. I sat up and saw the The Socs had gotten up and had ran to their car. Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally were all at the car, trying to get them Socs. Pony got up and went over to me. I still had tears coming out of my eyes and running down my cheek mixing with the blood, which was making it sting even more. "Pony it hurts," I said trying so hard to stop sobbing and holding my cheek.

"You'll be OK," he said wiping the blood my hand with his shirt. Soda and Darry came running with a look that said 'we're really gonna get them Socs.'

"Oh my God! Cookie are you OK," Darry said picking me up and giving me a big hug. I shook my head yes so I wouldn't start crying again. I was scared and I didn't want to go through that ever again. Darry sat me down once we got in the back yard. Soda came and wiped the rest of the tears away that were still escaping from my eyes.

"Oh Cookie. Your gonna be OK. They're gone now," he said crouching down to my level.

"It hurts," I said in a calming down a bit. Soda touched my cheek. Does he not understand. It hurts. "Ow," I yelled. "Your makin' it hurt worse."

"You guys don't ever think," Dally said.

"All we were doin' was walkin' home from the movies."

"Yea a stupid movie," I put in.

"Movies and books. Is that all you can think of. I wish you could concentrate on something other than movies and books."

"Why don't you concentrate on girls and cars," Soda added in. "It works for me."

"Why would I concentrate on that," I said.

"Well you concentrate on your pony's and homework," Soda said laughing, thinking that he was funny. I just huffed at him getting even more angry,and forgetting what had just happened to Pony and me.

"Well if you two had to go by yourselves you should have carried a blade on ya," Darry said raising his voice a little.

"Oh yea. That would'of giving them more of a reason to cut Pony's neck a little more there, and probably cut Cookie's arm and cheek even deeper," Soda said getting out a rag from his pocket and wiping off my cheek, 'cause it started bleeding again.

"Hey. If I want my Kid-brother to tell me what to do with my other kid-brother and kid-sister, I'll ask ya, alright? Kid-brother," Darry said walking away.

"Don't worry you two. He's just out a little more to deal with since mom and dad died."

"Still could just a chill pill," I said crossing my arms.

"How's the kid," Dally asked.

"What do you think," I shot back.

"I'm fine," Pony said. Well of course he's fine.

"What are you out of the cooler, Dal," Pony said.

"Oh yea," Steve said, coming into the conversation. "What are you doing all by your lonesome walkin' around the street."

"None of your business," I said getting in his face.

"What do you mean none of my business. It is my business. Look at my nose," he yelled at me. Soda pulled him back.

"Yea. It's huge," Pony said.

"Yea. Look at your face too. It's ugly," I said backing up Pony.

"Smart ass. Ya'll two are some smart ass kids."

"We try," I said smiling. "Hey Dally i thought you were in for 'bout...um a long time." I forgot how long he was to be in for.

"Well, they let me out for good behavior, you know?" That's unlikely.

"No. I don't know." And just like he does. He ignored me.

"Hey Johnny, man. How's it going'?"

"Things would go a lot better if the Socs stayed on their side of town," Johnny said as he started walking.

"Now don't you worry 'bout that Johnny," Steve said. "Cause were gonna have it out with then Socs sooner or later." Something smart comes out of his mouth.

"Are those the same guys that got you," Dally asked stopping by Two-bits car.

"Naw. It was... you know, other guys," ha said a little bit scared.

"Well I'm gonna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face," he said pointing at Johnny's cheek.

"What do you think of me becoming your personal body-guard, huh Ponyboy?"

"I don't think it's too hot of an idea."

"Hey I was thinking, how 'bout you and Silva come with us to the to the game tomorrow-night," Steve said walking back to us.

"I wanna go," Pony said."

"Me too," I said jumping up and down forgetting all about my leg. I really love going to the games. They are so fun.

"Oh... were taking Evie and Sandy," Soda said.

"Which means no kids allowed," Steve said putting his two cents in.

"Shut up," I said. "Your not the boss of me bloody-nose. Darry is," I said for the second time today. Which I really hate to say.

"Big deal," Pony said not caring if they were taking the President.

"You got one more time, Cookie. Or I swear," he said pointing his finger in my face.

"Soda! He's threatening me!"

"Will you two stop."

"He started it."

"Cookie!"

"Ok. Leave me alone. All you you," I said walking away, but Dally just had to grab my arm.

"No,no,no,no,no. I"m gonna hunt some action. And little kids are allowed," he said looking at me. I swear. Sometimes he has a soft side. I stuck my tongue out at Steve. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, Dall. We'll go with ya," Johnny said truning around.

"I don't know Dal. Cookie and I can't get into no trouble with the cops. Darry says the the court will split us up for sure if we do."

"Hey who looking for police trouble, man. I just want to go see a movie like the good old days. Right Johnny." Again with the movies.

"Yea man. Come on."

"Yea Pony! Lets go," I said holding his arm and swinging it.

"Ok.

"I was planning on putting down couple six packs, but if I don't get too drunk I'll come over and join ya," Two-bit said going to his car. And that's when Steve did a flip and fell like the dummy he is.

"You guys wanna give me a push start."

"I would give ya a push start off a cliff, Two-bit."

"Not if I get ya first."

"Yeah right," I said walking off. Soda helped me onto the porch. I can't believe I have homework on the weekend. "Hey Darry. Can I go with Dally, Johnny, and Pony to the movies?"

"No. Not what just happened. I can't let you out there right now."

"But why? I wanna go. I got Dally, johnny, and Pony. Then Two-bit gonna come."

"Cookie when I say no. I mean no. I don't care if the whole gang was there. Your not goin'," Darry said yelling and slamming his bed room door. I ran to my room and slammed my door too, then screamed.

"I'm gonna go. No matter what you say," I said whispering. I sat on my bed. "Why can't things be moe simpler." I looked at the clock. It read 5:20. I jumped up and ran to Pony's Room. Good. He's in there.

"Hey Pony." He looked up at me.

"What?"

"When do you plan on leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 4:00. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I left him just staring at the door. Now to find Soda. I went in the kitchen, and there he was. Getting that chocolate cake. "Hey Soda."

"Yeah baby-doll," he said licking his fingers.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I was planning on 2:00. Can I ask why?"

"You can ask, but I'm not gonna tell you," I said walking away. Now time for my real mission. I went to Darry room and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again.

"What cookie," I heard him say. I opened the door and went in. He was sitting on his bed.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Pony and Soda would've just went away if I didn't say anything."

"Oh. Well. I have a question."

"Cookie I said no. Now stop asking me."

"But. Why. Pony said he's leaving around 4 and Soda said he was leaving around 2, and I don't get to leave."

"Cookie. I can't let you go. What if next time it's worse."

"But there won't be a next time. I'll have Dally and Two-bit. And Pony and Johnny can be back ups. Please Darry Please," I said on my knees and hugging his legs. "Please." He sighed.

"Fine. Just I want to go over a few rules. Don't run around like a chicken with its head cut off, don't wonder off, stay close as them as you can, if you feel threatened at all tell Pony or Dally, and last but not least. Have fun, baby girl." I smiled as big as I could.

"Thanks Darry," I said hugging him. "I promise I will stick to the rules like super sticky glue." He laughed a little bit.

"Go and get something to eat and get to bed."

"O tay. I will." I left and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Yea. I can make a ham sandwiched." I got the mayo, bread, and ham and made myself a one. Just at least as it's not Bologna. I hate the taste. Ick. I heard and ate it and went to my room. I can't wait till tomorrow. It's gonna be fun, fun, fun. I looked at the clock again. It was 7:00 now, and boy was I tired. I laid down and closed my eyes, and two seconds later there was a slam at the door.

I jumped out of bed and opened my door and stood there in the door frame. It was Dally. He was pacing around the living room. Darry came running out his room with dad's shot gun. "It's just you. What's the matter."

"That brod was two-timing me, and I jsut senn her with some guy." I didn't want to hear anymore. I was tired. So I just went back to bed and listen to Dally yell and scream.


	6. not such a good night after all

I grew up around boys

chapter 6: not such a good night after all

yea, sorry guys for not updating sooner. school is just too much if your in the 10th grade and in a prep college school. Sorry for last chapter, but i was in a hurry to get done so i really didn't take the time to make it a better ending. As sad as it is, I only own Cookie. But sh'e kool... well to me anyway

well on with the story

* * *

Come on clock. It was 2:58, only two minutes left. I was so ready to go to the movies today. I was pretty sure that it was going to be a fun night.

"OK, you kids. I want you to have a safe weekend. go ahead and put away your books," said my teacher. As soon as she said that the bell rang. Yes. I shot down the hallway and to my locker. I gathered all of my homework for the weekend and stuffed it into my Mickey Mouse book bag. You would think that they would be nice enough to not give you homework.

I made my way outside, pushing the kids who were just standing there, in my way. I saw Pony waiting by the steps for me. "Cookie, come on. We have to stop by the house, then to Johnny's house," he shouted at me.

"OK. You don't have to shot. I can hear you," I said as he grabbed my arm and piratically dragged me all the way home. When we got there Soda nor Darry was there. "At least I don't have to get lecture," I said to no one in particular. Pony just chuckled a little and threw his bag in his room, and I did the same.

"Come on Cece. Lets go get Johnny." I followed Pony out the door. I really hated going by his house. His mom and dad scare me. I remember one time when I was with the gang and we ran into Johnny's daddy. He was cussing at Johnny about how low he was. I of course just opened my big mouth and he threw his cigarette in my hair and some of the ashes went into my eye. And lets just say it wasn't pretty after that. Lets just say Darry got locked up, then daddy went to go bail him out.

We saw Johnny up ahead sitting on the porch. I could hear his parents auguring. Not only that, they were screaming like the whole world needed to hear them. I stopped but Pony kept going. "Hey Johnny."

"Hey Pony." Just then the door flung open and out came his mother. Damn. she was ugly. Whoops 'cuse my language.

"Come on Pony," Johnny said walking as fast as he could with Pony on his heels.

"Go on get outta hear," she screamed. Well what do you think we were doing in the first place. Gee. We were silent until we met Dally at the corner. He was leaning up against the pole, smoking. I really don't see how people like those things. Pony and Johnny exchanged their hellos. I just gave a big smile. I was already hyper, and I was already jumping around.

"We're early," Dally said, not really knowing what to do.

"Well what do you wanna do," Pony asked clueless, with Johnny just as lost.

"Nothing legal, man. Lets go." Wait. Did he just say legal. I thought the plan was not to get into trouble. Oh well. I followed them anyway. Pony nor dally and Johnny really turned to see if I was still behind. If I wasn't really behaved, this would be my perfect time go walk away. Btu I promised Dally I would stay to them like super sticky glue. And of course they all turned around to look at the girl that looked like she was about to laugh any second now.

"You know, it was really boring as we walked through town. I mean really, it was. First they only said 'hi' to a guy named Joe, then a fight broke out. It really wasn't that interesting. Just the greasers spunking some soc. Sure he pointed his little knife at me, but Dally just gave him that 'don't even think bout it' look. Yay. My hero. In case you didn't know, i got a little crush on Dally. Sure there is a huge age difference and I can get a little scared of him at times, but who cares. Not me. We made our way to the DX.

"Here come them hobo's," I heard Steve say.

"I am not a hobo," I shouted. "There was already a hobo here, and it's you," I said crossing my arms. He just rolled his eyes at me and threw a rag at me. It hit me square in my face and fell to the ground. But of course everybody just laughed. Boys.

"Now look I don't got no cash." Since when do you ever. Dally took a windshield wiper and started messing with Steve. Haha. Soda just laughed and told Steve just to give us some money. Soda took three dollars out his pocket and put it in my front left pocket. I took it out and put it in my right pocket. You know that I don't like things in my left. He just shrugged. Steve gave Dally the money and we were off.

'So what's the movie about," Johnny asked. Does it really matter. Dally just put him in a quick headlock, and of course Johnny complained.

"I don't know John. One of those beach movies." Oh how boring. We walked behind a building, and saw some kids who were playing cards in the grass.

"Hey," Dally said. "Did I say you guys can play on my grass?"

"Was it really his,' I asked Pony. He didn't answer me. They all shook their heads no.

"Then what are you doing here," he said, still going on. I really don't see what was the point. "Give me those cards." They gave up their cards like they were giving up their lives or something.

"You guys wanna play 52 pick up."

"Yea," they said at the same time.

"What? Don't get...Don't get wise." I just rolled my eyes. They were just answering your question. "I don't like little kids. I don't like them, I just...," and he just flicked the cards and they fell to the ground. Johnny just randomly kicked them. Dally startled me by shouting, "Get out of here!" The kids ran for their lives, and Dally, Pony, and Johnny ran after them.

I just stood there looking lost. Now I really didn't see any point in that. I just walked the whole way to where they were waiting by the tree. They just all stared at me. I had the most blank look on my face. "What 'bout me? I'm a little kid," I said to Dally. He walked up to me, picked me up, and out me on his back.

"You're just one exception," he said. "Come on it's getting dark." Well at least I didn't have to walk.

We arrived at the gate where there was already a hole at the bottom. Good because I was not about to climb over. Dally put me down and held the bottom of the gate up for me. I climbed under, being careful not to get my hoodie too dirty. Then he went under followed by Pony, and last Johnny. We walked by two couples yelling at each other like old married couples. Sound like someone. Wait. I don't know if Johnny's parents are married.

All three of them just wanted to be difficult and jumped over the railing. I of course decided to play limbo, and I made it under. We sat down. And some random girl yelled, 'hey can you get me a coke?' and another person yelled back, 'I don' have enough money." Well I for one thought it was funny. I sat next to Dally, of course. I sighed and tried to pay attention to the movie but it looked stupid. Some person was just floating there in the water. Just then my vision was blocked by two girls who just decided to sit in front of me.

Pony started to complain that he was cold. I promise he can be so dumb sometimes. At least Dally agreed with me. He leaned forward causing the red-head girl to look at him, and the brunette giggled a little. Dally leaned back in his chair.

"Some cute red-head, huh." Yea right. I"m the cutest girl ever what is he talking about. Darry and Soda told me. Well maybe that's because they said 'the cutest **little**girl ever. I crossed my arms and bore my eyes into the girls red hair. "Are you a real red-head," he said in her ear. My eye started twitching. She just tried to move her head away.

"Come on, Dal," Johnny said in an annoyed tone. At least Johnny said something. Not like it helped.

"Are you real," he asked again. "

Yes, she's real. You see she has skin and bones," I mumbled under my breath. "She's not a cardboard figure." I guess he didn't hear me cause he kept on going. I could tell she didn't want to be bothered. Dally put his feet in the chair next to her then fell over like a dumb as... well, like a dummy. Everybody but me laughed. The red-head girl tried to hold in her laugh, but let in out anyway. Grrr. He put his face next to hers.

"How can I find out if this is your real hair," he said touching her hair.

"How would you like to see if my fist was real," I said only loud enough for Pony and Johnny to hear. They just laughed at me cause they know I have a crush on Dally and they just want to see me suffer.

"The same red hair that's on your...your," he pointed down, but then pointed to her eyebrows. Johnny was trying to protest, but no affect on Dally. So far I'm loosing the battle. But now she was looking pissed now, cause her smile vanished within a few seconds. Dally leaned back and laughed.

"Cut it out Dal," Johnny said a little more serious. Pony just stared at him.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap," she said trying to hold her composure.

"Who's gonna make me? Your boyfriend?" Johnny got up and went to get a coke. I would get up, but I was siting by Dally, and I didn't want to move a muscle since he was acting like that.

"Leave her alone, Dal," Pony said trying to reason with him. The brunette whispered something to Dally's little toy.

"Yea sure. Whatever you say, honey," Dally said now annoyed.

"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops."

"Oh my, my. You got me scared to death. What am I gonna do now Pony?" Pony just gave him a blank stair and turned his head back to the movie. "This girl is making me shake."

"why don't you just leave us alone? Be nice and just leave us alone!"

"I"m never nice," he said getting in her ear yet once again. "Look can I interest you in coke or a seven up,"

"Get lost hood," she yelled pissed off even more then before. Which had startled me cause I jumped about an inch off of my seat. People shhed her. Which I thought was funny. Dally laughed.

"I didn't know that you had this problem with yelling in my face." She didn't say anything. "Alright. I know when I'm not wanted." With that he got up and left. I was pissed off in my own mind that Dally was all up in her bubble. Yes. Her bubble. She turned around and I got a good look of her. Well she wasn't all that bad. What can I say? She was really pretty. I can see why Dally was all over her.

"You gonna start in on us, too," she asked.

"No," Pony said.

"Why would I," I said. And yet like everybody that's older then me does, she ignored me.

"You don't look the type anyway. What's your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis," he said. They giggled.

"That's an original name."

"Yea my dad, he was an original person. I got a brother named Sodapop. It even say so on his birth certificate."

"I"m Sherry, but my friend call me cherry cause of my hair."

"Yea I know," he cut in. "We go to the same school. your a cheerleader." Oh so this was the girl that he was talking about.

"Well, you don't look old enough to be going to high school," the brunette said.

"What's a nice boy like you, hanging around that trash," cherry asked. Trash? Really? Do you really need to call him that. Luckily Pony stuck up for him.

"Dally's my buddy. I'm a greaser too. We're all friends."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Guess she's not all bad.

"Um... your brother, Sodapop. He works at the gas station. The DX." Pony nodded.

"Sodas the cute one."

"Yea. He's a doll. i should of known you were brothers." Johnny came and sat down. About time. This time I took the time to speak.

"Well thanks for pointing me out, brother," I said. Pony just starred at me.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here. Where could I have possibly gone to?"

"With Dally." I just starred at him.

"Why would I do that." Pony turned to Cherry and her friend.

"This is my sister. Cookie Curtis." I did my best little girl smile. They look like they were about to cry by how cute I was.

"Awww. How old are you. You don't look over 11."

"Well I just had a birthday.So I'm 13 now." I smiled again.

"Well happy belated birthday. She dug in her pocket and gave me two dollars. "Hear you go."

"Thank you," I said happily. Just then Dally decided to come. You I like him, but dang. Don't ruin my cuteness.

"Has he been working full time since your parents died?" Gee. She said so straight forward. Dally started giving out cokes.

"Hear," he said to me. "i know your only a sprite person," he said giving me the sprite.

"Yay." I said. I love sprite. I just think it's the best thing ever made. He gave the two girls a drink.

"I thought this might cool you off," he said. Cherry just looked at him. She them threw the coke on him. I gaped at her, my eyes wide like over sized froot loops. I like froot loops.

"Maybe that'll cool you off greaser." Don't have to be that rude. greasers behind you Cherry. He just wiped off most of the coke on his face. He got a hold of her and despite her protest he wouldn't let go. Before Johnny could say something, My blood boiled and I stood up.

"Leave her alone, Dally," I said as stern as I could. "Quite messing with people. It's annoying to her and annoying to other people. You're not the only person here, stupid!" He stood up, and yes he was way taller then me.

"What did you say." I got up on the chair so that I was eye level.

"Are you deft or are you stupid? I don't think I need to say it again." He got madder.

"What you say you little shit?" I couldn't believe he said that to me. "What did you say to me?" I didn't say anything. "Wise ass." I was still mad, but I smiled.

"It wouldn't be me, If I wasn't." He just got up and knocked a chair over while other people told he to cool it or to sit down. I just watched him leave then sat down. She turned to me.

"Thank you so much, he had me scared to death. But I feel more of a baby if you stood up to him like that." I smiled.

"Trust me. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have Soda or my other older brother Darry." I looked at Pony. "Or Pony." He just rolled his eyes.

"Well I think it was real brave of you."

"why don't you come sit up here with us," the other girl said, who I learned was Marsha. The three of us looked at each other.

"Ok." Pony sat by Cherry and Johnny sat by Marsha, and I plopped down by Johnny.

"So how old are ya'll?"

"14," Pony said.

"16," Johnny said.

"13," I said, again. I zoned out. I was really tired and I was ready to go home, but I knew I would have to wait. I knew Pony nor Johnny was ready to go. I was shaken out of my thoughts because there was a screamed in my ear, which caused my to fall to the ground."No. Don't take me, take him," I said pointing to Johnny, still on the ground. When I noticed nothing was happening and I heard laughter, I looked up. The hobo that screamed in my ear was no other then Two-Bit. I sighed.

"Dang Cookie. You would have thought you seen a ghost," he said laughing. I just huffed and puffed.

"I don't like you no more," I said getting my chair.

"Oh yeah right," he said ruffling my hair. Well he was right. I really can't stay mad at him forever.

"Get outta my hair," Johnny said brushing his hair back into place.

"Well now. Who do we have here," Two-Bit stated. "Your grandmothers." Now that would be odd. Marsha started giggling. "What are you two young laddies doing, hanging 'round these greasers?"

"Dally was being a but and wouldn't leave them alone, so I told him to go away. And they wanted us to sit by them," I stated happily rocking back and forth in my chair.

"Mmmm. Where is ol' Dally anyway?"

"Yeah. Where is ol' Dally," some random guy said. He was familiar but I didn't know his name. We all turned around.

"He left Tim." Oh. That's what his name was.

"Hey, I know he slashed my tires."

"And you're telling us why," I said under my breath. Two-Bit Shhed me.

"Look, he's not here really. Have you guys seen Dally," Pony asked. He shook our heads no.

"Yeah, well I'll be lookin' for him." And with that he walked away.

"Dally got a blade," Two-Bit asked.

"No."

"Good. He couldn't fight fair, as long as he don't."

"You guys don't fight ruff do ya," Cherry asked. What do you think.

"Fair fight ain't ruff." She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Real simple."

"Yeah. If he gets killed, just bury him, no sweat."

"You dig OK baby,' Two-Bit said of course. Why do the guys got to hit on girls when I'm around. I mean really? Cherry took Pony with her to get some popcorn and other things.

"I want chocolate," I yelled. Pony nodded and left with Cherry. I was left with Johnny, Two-Bit, and Marsha. Yay me.

"Hey Cece. I"m surprised that Darry let you go out after what happened yesterday."

"Yea well, all it took was some complaining and he finally let me go,' I said smiling to myself. He just chuckled.

"Your an OK kid," he said ruffling my hair, yet again. I leaned back in my chair and watched the movie. Two-Bit stared to make conversation with Marsha.

"So your from the South said."

"Yes."

"Must be real nice, huh?"

"It is. I like it." I laughed. I thought her reply was funny, and the way that she said it. Cherry and Pony came back, and we left. Good. I was really ready to go home and get in my bed.

So we walked. The boys decided to walk them home. I complained about it, but Pony gave me his 'behave or I'll get you when we get home.' So I just stayed quiet. It was Pony and Cherry in the front, then two-Bit and Marsha, Johnny, then me. I didn't want to converse with the big kids, so I just stayed behind. I heard Pony talking about Darry. He could of at least gave him a better description. He's not that bad. He tries his best.

"Is he wild and reckless like Soda, dreamy like you, or sweet and a little tough like Cookie," she said looking at me smiling. I smiled back. At least she thought I was a little tough. One point for me.

"He ain't like Soda, he sure ain't like me, and defiantly not like Cookie." He say that like it's a bad thing.

"What," Cherry said confused.

"He can't stand me and cookie. I bet he wishes he could stick me in a boy's home and Cookie in a girls home, but Soda won't let 'em."

"What are you talking 'bout PonyBoy," Two-Bit asked. Yeah what are you talking about?

"Come on PonyBoy," Johnny said trying to reason with him. "You all get along fine."

"No we don't, and you just shut you trap Johnny Cake, 'cause your not wanted at home either.

"You shut your mouth kid,' Two-Bit said hitting him upside your head. I couldn't believe that he said that Johnny. We started walking again, but in silence. They were all in the front and I was in the back dragging along the way. I was so tired.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I just got a little mad."

"Oh that's alright, Pony. Don't worry 'bout it."

"We couldn't get along without ya, so just hush up."

"Marsha," Cherry said all worried. "Oh look who's coming."

"Oh what are we gonna do?" A car pulled up behind us.

"Come here Cece," Two-Bit said pulling me behind him. Johnny go on his left and Pony got on his right to block me from the Socs. I still tried to get a look of them. One was a brown curly head, and the other was a blond wavy haired.

"Cherry! What are you doing?" She just starred at him. "Just 'cause we got a little drunk-," she cut him off.

"A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets a little. Bob, I told you before. I'm never going out with you and your drinking ever, and I mean it," she shouted.

"But that's no reason going walking around the streets with these bums,' brown one said. Blondie just went and took a drink of his liquor or beer, whatever.

"Who you calling bums, pal."

"You," he said pulling Marsha beside him.

"Randy," she protested.

"We got two more of us in the back seat." As soon as he said that he broke the bottom bottle and gave it to Pony and took out his blade. Now I could get a better look of them, now that all three of them were out of my way. They really wasn't that bad looking_._ They were just scary looking.

"Pity that back seat."

"You looking for a fight?" And all I could hear was shouting back and forth. You know shouting and sleepiness do not mix.

"Ok. We'll go with you. Just wait a minute."

"why? We ain't scared of these bastards."

"I hate fights, OK. I hate them." They can be fun to watch. Well if your not in the middle of one. I just stayed quiet so my mouth wouldn't get into trouble. The two drunks just starred at me, and I was very uncomfortable. I had to keep shifting so I wouldn't have a break down. I know I'm a cute **little** kid, but dang. Cherry took Pony and started talking with him. I wish she would hurry. Don't hey know it's rude to stair. Duh.

"Cherry come on," Blondie yelled. She said one more thing to Pony, which had the word Dally in it. Grrr. She ran to the car. They got in and we walked to the fence. Of course the car just had to drive by me. "Watch out lil' greaser." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"leave her alone," I heard Cherry shout. Thank you Cherry. They drove off. Thank God. We started walking again. Well they did. I got a ride on Two-Bit's back .I was so tired. I had yawned at least 30 times. Two-Bi put something in his mouth, them spit it out.

"What was that," Pony asked.

"Marsha's number. Probably a fake. Where ya'll going?

"Home," They replied. Just my luck. We were at Johnny's house.

"I"ll be seeing you guys later." He took me off his back and set me down. "See you Cookie." He started chasing a hat, that was just going by. "Hey got me a new hat."

"Yea. It's nice," pony said.

"I don't know why I gave you that busted bottle. You might not have used it."

"I might have." I looked over at Johnny who was being yelled yet to go away. Does she really need o yell. People are trying to go to sleep, I'm pretty sure.

"I hate when my folks are fighting," he said running o Pony. I followed behind. "Lets go to the lot."

"What No. I wanna go home," I said stomping my foot.

"Come on," Pony said picking me up. Well at least I don't have to walk. When we got there it was quiet and I was cold. I couldn't stop shivering. Even though I had a hoodie. So I just laid next Pony So I could stay warm. He put his arms around me trying to get me warmer, despite that he was cold. That's how I could tell he was a good brother. I just listened to them talk. I was way to tired to add in my words.

Just them Pony got up and made me fall. So much for a good brother. I looked at Johnny. He looked like he was going to have a break down any second.

"I just might kill myself." I beat Pony to Johnny. I put my arms around him.

"Noooo. don't say that. We wouldn't be complete without you." After I said that I thought oh my mommy and daddy. Even though they were gone, I still had the gang. So, I was still complete. Pony went on he other side of Johnny and hugged him. We laid back on the seat. I listened to Johnny talk, but didn't really hear what he was saying. Sleep was getting a hold of me.

* * *

"Come on Cookie! Wake up," Pony said. I opened my eyes. I guess we fell asleep.

"Ya'll got to get home, alright?" Pony dragged me all the way home. Oh great. Darry is really gonna be mad. I bet he's just waiting for us, so he can bit off our heads. I promised we would be back before 11. Now i'll never be able to go out again. This sucks.

We stopped in front of the door. "What's Darry gonna say," he said looking at me. I shrugged. I looked in the window. Darry had the paper in his hands and was on the phone.

"Who knows." We walked in as soon as he got off the phone. Soda was on the other couch. I tried to stop shivering so Darry wouldn't get even more angry at Pony for not having me home soon enough. He shot up out of his seat.

"Where the hell have you two been? Do you know what time it is," he yelled. Pony and I just stayed by the door. "Well it's 2 in the morning."

"Well PonyBoy where have ya'll been," soda asked in a clam voice. Pony headed for the bathroom. I just stayed by the door.

"We fell asleep in the lot."

"You what," Darry said following him.

"I was talkin' to Johnny and we fell asleep in the lot," Pony said plain and simple. "We didn't mean to." Pony tried to shut he door bu Darry pushed it open.

"Oh yea. And hey I can't even call the cops because you two would be throne in a boys home and cookie in a girl's home so fats it would make your head spin." Soda took me by the hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Come on Pony. Lets go to bed." But Pony wanted to say more.

"Look I said I was sorry, OK." Pony said storming out the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to, I forgot. That's all I ever hear from you!"

"Come on Darry," Soda pleaded.

"You shut up. I'm sick and tired of you sticking up fo him, you hear me."

"Don't you yell at him," Pony shouted. And he next thing I knew was that Pony was on the ground by my feet. He go up and ran out the door.

"Ponyboy," they both yelled. They pushed me out the way and ran to the door.

"Darry," I said.

"Just go to your room. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"But Darry I just wanted to say..." he cut me off.

"I said get your ass in that room and go to bed. You caused enough trouble as it is." I just starred at him. He had never ever cussed at me. Never. So what makes this time any different. I ran o my room and slammed the door.

"Come on Darry. Just lay off of her," I heard Soda say.

"Soda stop it." I got an idea. I went to my window and opened it. Maybe I can go find Pony, then Darry will be happy. I jumped out. Maybe he might be at the park. That's the most obvious place. So I as fast as I could, but I stopped. Because of the scene that was in front of me. This was not such a good night after all.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I tried to make it as long as I could.

Please read and review. Oh and anybody going trick or treating??

I know i am. I love candy. I'll try and post up another chapter tomorrow. Have a good day


	7. bye bye

* * *

I grew up around boys

chapter 7: bye bye

thank you guys for all of your reviews. Thanks for pointing out my errors. I'm really not that good in English, but I'll try my best. On my last story I had ran spell check like crazy, but I don't think I got them all. ENJOY THE STORY...

* * *

recap

_I got an idea. I went to my window and opened it. Maybe I can go find Pony, then Darry will be happy. I jumped out. Maybe he might be at the park. That's the most obvious place. So I as fast as I could, but I stopped. Because of the scene that was in front of me. This was not such a good night after all..._

There they were. The Socs. Well it was really nothing. They were just standing there. It looked like they were drunk. I saw my brother jump off of the jungle gym. Then he next thing I knew was, that the Socs had my brother and Johnny. One group was with Johnny and the other was with Pony. I don't know why, but I just started running toward them. I guess it was my little sister instinct. A little sister has to protect her brother to.

"Cece! No," I heard Johnny and Pony yell. But I wasn't listening. I was to buys screaming and running. All of a sudden a hand grabbed me. Oh great. It was Blondie.

"Get this little rat," he yelled. He turned to me. "Jest because your a kid don't mean I wouldn't hurt you." I could smell his nasty breath. I started kicking and screaming as soon as more guys started grabbing me. I heard Pony's shouts, but he couldn't get to me. I punched one guy in the nose. Another in the jaw. I felt a hit to my stomach, and one to my face.

I cried out. I was in pain. I had never had pain like this before. Before I knew it, I was dropped to the ground. I landed on my back. Luckily I didn't hit my head. I heard shouting and a car pull off. I was guessing it was the Socs. I was thinking that the police had came, but I didn't hear any sirens. I didn't hear nothing. Just the wind. I wanted to get up but I was tired and hurting.

I heard feet running, toward me. I looked over. It was Pony and Johnny. All I wanted to do was to go home and at least try to say sorry.

"Come on Cookie, Pony said scooping me up. "We have to get out of here."

"Why," I said shivering against Pony. God, he was soaking wet.

"Because I killed him," Johnny said quietly. I looked around and next to the fountain I saw a body. It looked like Blondie. A.K.A, Cherry's boyfriend. I looked at Johnny.

"It'll be OK Johnny."

* * *

We walked, but not in the direction of the house. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Dally." No! I didn't want him to see me like this. Pony said I had another cut across my cheek and we needed to get i cleaned up. Also my hair was a mess and I was a little wet for Pony.

We walked up to some white bar or whatever. I could hear loud music and people laughing. Pony had out me down, complaining that I was to heavy. So I just held his hand. We walked up the steps and Johnny knocked on the door. Some guy opened the door. He looked...old. But not to old. There was a red light coming through, where he had opened it wide enough just for his body to fit through.

'What do you boys want," he asked.

"Dally. We got to see Dally."

"He's busy."

"Look, just tell him it's Johnny and Ponyboy. He'll come." He just stood there like an idiot. Pony pushed me in front of him.

"Please. Just look at my sister. She needs to be cleaned up, and we really need to talk to Dally. We need help," Pony said in a rush. He didn't move.

"Come on," Johnny pleaded.

"Wait here," he said then shut the door. We walked over to the window and peered in. A few seconds later he came around the corner with Dally. Even though the fight and death that just occurred, I still managed o blush when I saw Dally with no shirt, and now I was about to get even closer. Even though he likes o act all tough, I knew what his reaction was gonna be when he saw me. We went back o the door. And of course I couldn't see because Pony and Johnny was in front. So I just stayed quiet.

"What do you guys want," Dally asked. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Johnny killed a Soc," Pony answered for Johnny.

"What?" hey didn't say anything. Dally said something That i couldn't understand.

"We figured that you could get us out if anyone could. And look I'm sorry for getting away from this party, but we don't know what to do, man," Johnny said.

"Naw. I was just trying to get some sleep. I just got into a fight with Shepard." I coughed a little. It was getting to clod and my nose was starting to run.

"Oh Cookie," Pony said grabbing and picking me up. " I forgot you were there."

"What the hell," I heard Dally say. He grabbed me away from Pony. And of course my cheeks got red. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"She came out of no where screaming her head off, and the Socs got a hold of her," Johnny said.

"Alright come on. I'll see what I'm gonna do with his mess," Dally said taking out a tissue and handed it to me. Good. Because I really needed it. He carried me up stares with Pony and Johnny behind. He sat me down on the bed. Pony sat next to me, and Johnny sat next to him. "Hey stupid take the shirt off will ya," Dally said digging through the door. "Your' gonna freeze to death." He pulled out a gun. I just watched him as Pony was wiping himself off with the towel Dally had thrown to him.

"Here." He gave the gun to Johnny. "Don't point the hing at me. It's loaded." I giggled. Don't ask why. "Alright, here's 50 bucks. And I don't wanna be the one to tell your big brother 'bout this."

"Then don't tell him," Pony yelled. I guess he was still mad at Darry for pushing him. Dally just looked at him like he was crazy. Dally gave him a shirt and sat on the bed. You would think that the bed wouldn't hold us all.

"Come here," he said pulling Johnny closer. "Take the 3:15 train Windrixville. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay hill. Get a weeks supply of food as soon as you get there, before the story gets out. Then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. Am I clear?" We all shook our heads. I'll be up there as soon as I think everything is cool. Alright?"

Pony was trying to keep away his frightful look, but it just stayed on his face. I stayed calm, but my mind was just every where. I didn't know weather to go o to stay, bu Dally answered my thoughts for me. "Now Cookie," he said turning to me. "Since you were there, you need to go with Pony and Johnny." I just looked at him. "You have to. If you go back home and Darry suspects you know something from that cut on your face and that bruise. So I need you to be brave and listen to Pony and Johnny. OK?" I nodded. This was going to be a long night. Well morning.


	8. I don't think so

I grew up around boys

chapter 8: I don't think so

yea, sorry guys for not updating sooner. school is just too much if your in the 10th grade and in a prep college school. And I had to study for finals for like ever.....So here you guys go. Nice and long.

on with the story.

* * *

The train ride was......well not as much fun as I thought it would be. There was nothing in it. No hey or straw. Just wood. And it hurt. I didn't get any sleep. Only the last two hours we had on the train. And now we were walking in the wide open. Pony and Johnny were all eyes. And I stumbled behind them. And just my luck. Pony started to run, and so did Johnny. Since I didn't want to get left behind, I jogged with them. We had finally made it to the church. Good thing Pony had asked for directions. It was nice in size, but it was all dirty and boarded up. I walked a head of them, but then stopped.

"What is it, cookie?"

"What if somebody is already there." Pony and Johnny sighed.

"Nobody is there," Pony said grabbing my hand ruffly and dragging me along.

"And how would you know?"

"Why would somebody be there?" I shrugged. They went up to it and started pulling the boards off of the church. I just stood there, not bothering to help. the church wasn't all that great. It was dirty, smelly, spider webs everywhere, and dusty. But I did find this bunny. I jumped and screamed when this owl flew and started screeching.

"What was that," Johnny said sitting.

"Just an owl." I stood there, while Johnny and Pony were making them selves at home. I couldn't get the fact that we had to stay here. Here in this place. I don't know if I could even call this church a place.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day," Pony said rather annoyed. I rolled my eyes and went to sit on one of the benches.

"Johnny?" Johnny made a weak sound. "Are you all right?" So he can ask Johnny if he's okay, but not me. I made a humph sound, but Pony didn't pay any attention. Johnny didn't say anything. He had already fallen asleep. "This floor sure is hard. I rolled my eyes. No duh. But sometimes I did find comfort from laying on the floor at home. I sure was tired though. Might as well go to sleep like Pony and Johnny. hopefully time will past by fast. I wondered what Dally was doing. Would he be able not to tell Darry where we were, and what had happened. And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt a shake. I opened one eye and looked to see Pony. "What do you want," I said in a small voice. He sat beside me.

"Johnny is gone. He should be back soon though."

"And you woke me up to tell me that."

"Well I was thinking we could have some time to ourselves. Brother and sister. We haven't had all that much to talk or anything." Why was Pony being so nice to me. I sat up.

"Since when do you want to talk to me?"

"Well it's just that..well I don't know Cookie. Ever since when.....I saw you layin' on the ground, I thought you were dead. You were just so....still." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh Pony. And here I was thinkin' you weren't worried about me. Now I feel bad. Pony...."

"No. It's okay, Cookie. You have every right. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me outside. Pony was trying to get the water to come out of the... water thing. (I can't think of what it's called right now.) We heard foot steps coming our way. Pony grabbed me and we ran to this underground room by the church. There was a whistle and then there was Johnny.

"Hey Johnny..." I laughed as Pony tripped. And followed behind.

"You gettin' more like twobit every day," Johnny said.

"What you get," I asked.

"Come inside and I'll show you." We went inside the church. Johnny sat down the crate and started pulling different things out. "We got bread, and a week supply of bologna."

"I don't like bologna," I said crossing my arms.

"We got more stuff, Cookie." He went back to pulling the things out. "Now, we have peanut butter, jelly, and some crackers."

"_Gone With the Wind,' _Pony said with a smile. Yeah. Like we can eat that. "Johnny how did you know I always wanted _Gone With the Wind?"_

"Heard you talkin' 'bout it one day. Me and you went to go see that movie once, remember? You could read it out loud, pass the time 'round here."

"Thanks Johnny." They went rumbling through the box of stuff. "Deck of cards. Peroxide?" I looked up. Pony gave him a look. "No sir."

"Yes. We're gonna cut our hair Ponyboy."

"No! Not my hair," I shouted.

"We have to, you two," Johnny said. "And we got to bleach yours, Pony."

"What!"

"They're gonna have our faces in the paper, and we can't fit them."

"No sir. You're not gonna touch my hair."

"It would mater if we get caught. You know the judge is gonna make us get a hair cut." Johnny pulled out his knife. I wondered if it was the same one he killed that soc with. "I'm gonna mine off too and wash all the grease out."

"No sir. You're not touching my hair."

"Ponyboy. It's gonna grow back, man. It's not going to hurt." Pony sighed.

"Alright. Fine." I watched as Johnny stared on Pony's hair. Pony gave a few ows and moans. "Can I see it now?"

"No we gotta bleach it."

"Then bleach it and quit cuttin'," I just sat there and laughed to myself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We went outside and i had to say. Pony looked.....

"Gee. This really makes me look tough." Pony put a cig in his mouth. I giggled.

"I like the new look, Pony," I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm." Johnny sat down and gave the knife to Pony.

"Go ahead. Do your worst."

"My pleasure."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Now be nice." Pony laughed and so did I. Now this should be interesting. Johnny started sucking in his breath when Pony started cutting.

"Hurts don't it?"

"Come on, man. I didn't cut that much off of you."

"Your bright idea, smarty." Pony was finally finished. Johnny looked so much different. Like a good old school boy.

"Dang," I said. Pony and Johnny looked at me."No, no. I don't need nothing done to me."

"Cookie." I ran inside and they both ran after me. They chased me all up inside and around the church five times. Then they cornered me where the front door was of the church.

"No!." I waved my hands in front of me. I was not going to lose this fight.

"Alright, alright. Fine," Pony said. "Just let me cut at least two inches off. I loves my hair. It was really long and I had intended to be that way. But I just sighed.

"Okay. Only two inches. Alright?" Pony shook his head. I sat down on te bench while Pony stared cutting away.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it." I crossed my arms.

"You wouldn't understand." These had been some long hours since I gotten my hair cut. Pony and Johnny were sitting on the ground and I was laying down. I was real tired but I didn't want to go to sleep. I feel asleep to Pony's crying about wanting to go home and such. I let the tears leaves my eyes and mad a little pool on the bench


	9. food and the fire

I grew up around boys

chapter 9: Food and the fire

Hey People. Thanks for reading this. It means a lot. Thank you. If I could I would give you all cookies.

* * *

I woke up to Pony talking. I suppose he was reading that book. I didn't bother getting up. I was still pretty tired. And even if I wasn't I would make myself to back to sleep. There was nothing to do around here. So I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up again. I had finally had a dream I could remember. I dreamt that I was home. Home in my bed. Home with Darry, Soda, and Pony too. All of us happy, with the gang by our side. But of course dreams don't last forever. And soon it was gone. As soon as I woke up. I sat up. It was dark and Pony was still reading that damn book. I wrinkled my nose as the smoke hit me in the face.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," I said streaching. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Those guys remind me of Dally," Johnny said.

"Dally?" Dally. I haven't thought about him much. I wonder how he's doing. I would like to see him soon. Along with everybody else. That would be nice. Get out of this stupid place. I was real hungry. I haven't eaten anything much since I have been here.

"I want some crackers."

"Look over there in the box," Johnny said pointing to his left. I went over and grabbed me a pack. I really loved these things. But I really don't think I could live off of crackers. I took them with me to my bench. The same bench I had since we had been here. Pony started reading again. I really didn't like this book much. So I laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

I woke the next morning. Early. Pony and Johnny were gone. I started to panic. Where did they go. I peaked outside. There they were. I felt my heart calm down and went back inside. Nobody to talk to. No girls and nobody around my age. I sighed. It was only sun rise. I went back outside and walked over to where Pony and Johnny. They were just standing there looking up at the sky. Pony patted my head and Johnny rubbed my back and they left back inside. I stood there. It was real pretty. Gold. Such a pretty color. Made me think of what kings and queens would wear. I sure wish I was a queen. Not a princess. Princesses are for losers. Queens are for powerful people. And I would be a queen. I laughed at myself. I went back in and of course I went back to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke to people talking. There was a third voice, and not just any voice. It was Dally. I smiled. But I didn't get up. I just listened to them talk.

"The president of The United States of America."

"No. Really."

"It's from your brother. Sodapop." Soda? Now how would he know.

"How did he know I was here?"

"I told him I didn't know where you were. But he didn't believe me. He really wanted me to give that to you, man." It was silent. Only the movement of feet and breathing.

"Hey Dal, Whats going on with the cops," Johnny said breaking the silence. "You hear anything?"

"How come you got hauled it?"

"Those boys at the station know me by know. They really beat it out of me, get this, that you were on your way to Texas." Really. How smart. Dally started laughing. "Look at this guy with his hair."

"I know I look lousy, but don't rub it in."

"So umm, where's the kid," Dally asked. Finally someone thinks of me.

"She's asleep. She's been asleep most of the time we had gotten here. We here her cryin' sometimes, but it's only for a few seconds. She has barley eaten anything." Pony sighed. "I sure hope we can get home soon. She needs to get home and soon." It was quit for a little bit. Then Pony spoke again. "Though she does say your name when she's sleep, Dally." My cheeks grew red. Why would he say something like that. I shot up and stood on the bench.

"I have not," I shouted. "You only got it mixed up with Darry's name, thank you very much coconut head." I could feel all the heat in my cheeks. And even on my arms and neck. But was it because I was embarrassed. My head really did hurt and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I didn't complain.

"You were thinkin' bout me, CeCe," Dally said. I crossed my arms.

"No. Well maybe a little. But only 'cuz I was worried about you and the socs."

"Sure. Whatever you say. You guys wanna get something to eat? I"m starvin'."

"You better believe it," Johnny said. Johnny put his arm around me and laughed. I just had my mean face on. "Lets get out of here."

"Nothing else would make me happier."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where did you get this car?" Dally didn't answer. Instead he was swerving on the road. And I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt so sick. "Dally, don't."

"Dally watch it," Pony shouted holding me in place. Dally swerved into the Dairy Queen parking lot. We went through the drive way. "Burger and fries," Pony and Johnny said.

"Chicken strips meal," I said. After he ordered he food he parked so we could eat.

"You guys really are hungry." Dally had his gun out but quickly put it away when two kids came up along the side.

"Hey mister. You got 15 cents," she asked.

"Naw, naw. I don't have any money, man."

"You sure? You don't have a dime." Gee. If we say we don't have money, we don't have any. Gosh. People could be so slow.

"Can you go, we're kind of busy here. Can you go away." She turned around but came right back with the same question.

"Do you have a dime." I don't usually yell at anybody, but this girl was getting on my nerves.

"Look girl, we don't got no dime. so get gone," I yelled mean mugging her. She left and looked like she was going to cry. Haha. Looks like my work here is done.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Pony said. I rolled my eyes. I just looked at him. Dally went on about having a fight with the socs and making them pay. I wasn't hungry anymore. I put away my chicken and fries back into the bag and laid my head back. Dally was talking about that Cheery girl, which made me mad. He doesn't need her.

**"What about you," **the voice in my head started talking.

"All I need is a few more years and I'll be set. Duh." My mind could be so dumb.

"I think she's kind of cute," Dally said. Cute? I'm what you call cute. And as god would have it Johnny said....

"We're going back to turn our selves in."

"What. What did you say?"

" I got a good chance of being let go easy. You just said it was self defence. Cherry can testify to that."

"No, no. "

"And I wont say that you helped us. I'll give you back your gun. So you wont get to any trouble, Dal." I shook my head. But I would like to go back home.

"Are you sure. This is what you wanna do?"

"Yes. It aint fair for Darry and sodapop to be worried about Pony and Cookie. Cookie really needs to go home, before she gets sick or something. I mean my folks aint worried about me."

"Did you know that Twobit wanted to go to Texas to go look for you."

"Dal, I asked if my parents asked about me."

"No they didn't ask about you, so what. You think my old man gives a damn about me," Dally yelled. "If i'm dead in a car wreak, or, or drunk, or in jail. He doesn't care. But that doesn't bother me none." I sighed and Pony threw his burger out. "Your not going any where. I get you a hideout, man. And now you wanna split. Lets just go." Dally started up the car and we were off to.... that place.

Dally kept on nagging to Johnny about nothing and I was getting tired of it. We got to the church. It was no fire. I heard kids yelling. My eyes went wide. Dally drove closer to the church and Pony jumped out. "Pony," I yelled. He stood there while Dally and Johnny were on their toes. Pony ran toward the church and Johnny got out and ran after I'm. Dally tried to grab I'm, but that was a lost cause. Me and Dally stayed around the car. I couldn't take it anymore. Te rushing of my heart and brain made me get out of the car. I heard Dally yell after me and I knew he was behind me. I knew I was taking a big risk since I was an asthmatic.

I ran into the spot were Pony and Johnny had broke through. There was fire and smoke everywhere and my eyes started to water. I was coughing, but I didn't care. I wanted to help. There were at least six or seven kids huddled together. "Pony," I yelled.

"Jesus," Pony yelled at me. "What are you doing in here. Get out!"

"To late for that." Dally broke a place in the wall and we started handing kids to him. One of them bit Pony. I was coughing real bad and the smoke was blinding my eyes. But I did see Dally grab Pony and dragged him out. Then I heard the scream of Johnny. The wood that was falling had hit him and knocked him down. I felt water come out of my eyes. Not because the smoke was making them that way, but because I was scared. I was trapped. Maybe I should have just stayed outside. I'm just a kid. The coughing was making my throat sore and I felt. I couldn't stand to stand any more. I closed my eyes and waited for my death.


	10. my hello

I grew up around boys

chapter 10: my hello

Hey People. Thanks for reading this. It means a lot. Thank you. If I could I would give you all cookies. So here it is...chapter 10....YAY

* * *

My eyes shot open and I was blinded by all the flashing lights. I frankly was scared. I had no idea where I was and where Pony, Johnny, and Dally were. "Darry? Soda? Pony," I called out. I just had the urge to call for them. My voice was very weak and I just ended up coughing.

"It will be okay. We are almost at the hospital. Hang in there," a voice said. I looked at the person. It was a lady. And I knew right then where I was. I was in an ambulance. What had happen to me? Oh yeah. The fire at the church. My lungs felt like they were on fire. Which made it hard to breath even more. The next thing I knew I was crying for Darry and only him. I felt like he was the only one who could save me. He was the eldest for crying out loud.

I was crying even more. "I want to go home," I shouted.

"Soon dear. Real soon. You have to hang in there." She touched my face, but I just pulled away. I wanted to get out right away. My cries turned into whimpers as the lady held my hand. We came to a complete stop. And I saw the doors swish open, and I was being pulled out. It was dark out. A wave of lights hit my face. I heard voices all around me. I heard the rush of people. I wanted to close my eyes, but I was scared that I wasn't going to wake up again.

"Nurse. I need you to get an IV."

"Right away." An IV. I hated needles. The nurse came up beside me.

"No," I shouted. I kicked. I had nobody's hand to hold. I needed a hand. My brothers hand. "No!"

"Sweetie. It will only take a second. Please just stay still." I stopped. "Only a second." I sighed. What could I do. They would get the IV one way or the other. She brought it very close to my arm and I squeaked my eyes shut. I felt it go in. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. "Alright. That wasn't so bad was it." I only shook my head no. "It's okay now. You will be fine. I will be back in a few minutes." And I was left alone. That was it? Nothing else. So what was wrong with me. I looked over my body. I was only burnt in a few places. My clothes were covered in dirt and grime. My arms were black. I didn't want to know what my face looked like.

Then It hit me. Where were Pony, Johnny, and Dally? I remembered Dally pulling Pony out. And hearing Johnny scream. But I didn't know how they were, And I had to find out. I pulled out my IV carefully and jumped out of the bed. I opened the door and poked my head out. Good. Nobody was in the hall way. I stepped out and shut the door behind me. I walked down the hall a little bit and turned a corner. Just my luck. There were three nurses and a doctor.

"Hey. Arn't you suppose to be in your room," he said.

"And where is your IV," one of the ladies said. I turned and ran in the other direction. I heard their foot steps racing to me. I only ran faster. I came to an end in the hall and saw an elevator. I pushed the buttons many times.

"Come on, come on." It opened just as soon as the team of people turned down the hall way. I pushed the first floor button and the doors closed. I had to hurry. I knew they would be on the other elevator soon and coming down for me. My heart was racing. I felt like I was the one who stole somthing and they were the cops. The doors finally opened. I look to my left and right.

There was another group of nurses who shouted at me. They were probably most likly informed that I had escaped from my room. I ran down to the left hall way and took another left. I had no idea where I was going, but all I knew was that I had to find them. I had to know if they were okay. I came to another hall way and there was another elevator. I decided to go up to the second level again. I slipped in and the watched the doors close once again. My brain was racing along with my heart. I was tired. I had to hide somewhere. The doors opened and I stepped out. It seemed like forever standing in the same spot. I felt tears pricking my eyes. Standing there in front of me was my brothers. All three of them standing in a huddled circle.

I wanted to say something. But couldn't. I didn't want to break them up. Brotherly bonding. Something I didn't share with them. I was the only girl out of the bunch. I could only see Pony's face. But his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes for a split second and closed them again. He opened them again and they were wide. My heart filled with joy. I was as happy as a kid with an ice cream cone.

Pony tore out of their grip and ran to me. I ran to him too. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him. I started crying my eyes out. He sat me down, probably knowing Darry and Soda had to see me. They both ran to him. And for the first time in my life, Darry broke down and cried like a baby. He held me tightly. Even though it hurt, I wasn't bothered by it. Soda was kissing my cheek. And saying my name over and over. All I did was cry. I couldn't say anything. No words would come to my lips.

Darry finally sat me down. I rubbed my eyes. All the dirt and ashes were mixing in with all of the tears I cried. I knew I looked a mess. I felt a mess. But some how I smiled. "Cookie," Darry said. Soda started wiping my face with his sleeve. "I"m sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am." I understood. He didn't have to explain anything to me.

"Darry," I said in a small voice. "It's okay. You were just a little on edge. Adgetated. I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you. Not any of you."

"We're just glad that your okay," Soda said. pulling me into a hug. "Your one of the bravest girls I know." I giggled with what energy I had. I was glad we were together. But there was something missing. The rest of the gang.

* * *

We were finally in the truck after two more hours at the hospital. I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes half way open. When we got to the house, Pony was already asleep. He wouldn't wake up for nothing. We pulled up to the house. Our house. The house I missed all this time. Darry got Pony. I smiled. It was funny how Pony was and was being carried by Darry.

"Come on Cookie," Soda said. "I"ll carry you." I held out my arms like a baby wanted to be held. He got me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I couldn't even close my eyes just yet. Darry went to Pony and Soda's room and Soda took me to my room. Everything in my room was the same. Nothing seemed like it had been touched. Soda pulled the covers back and laid me down. "Cookie, I can't tell you how much we missed you. The gang, and even Steve.

"Steve?" I was surprised. "As in your friend Steve?" He nodded his head. I was still in shock. "What." Soda laughed. He rubbed my hair in a mess and kissed my cheek.

"You better get some sleep. You look like you really need it."

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Good night Cece." He stepped out, but didn't shut the door. I fell back on my bed. It was very comfortable. My eyes closed. But it only lasted for a few seconds, because Darry walked in. He sat down beside me.

"Cece, I'm happy that you are back."

"I am too, Darry," I said quietly.

"I thought you were gone for good. And I was...... scared." My eyes went wide this time.

"You...you were scared?"

"Yes. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know if you were taken or... killed."

"Well I'm here. And here to stay. I"m not going anywhere." He got up and walked to the door. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow. You need some sleep." He was right. I did.

"Darry," I called. He turned around. He looked like he was going to cry again. I couldn't believe I thought about the word again. "Can you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone." He shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah. Sure." I scooted over for Darry to fit his body on my small bed. He laid down beside me. I was happy. And for the last time, I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	11. rumble night

I grew up around boys

chapter 10: rumble night

Hey People. Thanks for reading this. It means a lot. Thank you. If I could I would give you all cookies. So here it is...chapter 11....YAY..I'm going to miss writing this story. darn. Happy reading...This is a long one.

* * *

I heard lots of noises comeing from the other side of the door. I looked over, not to my surprise, Darry was gone. I was still pretty tired and everybody else that was in the living room or where ever, were being way too loud. So I got up and marched to my door.

"Hey! Cece K. Curtis is tired and she is trying to get some sleep. So shut up," I yelled as loud as I could. Of course what I just did, gave them a reason to bug me.

"Whoo. Looks like Cookie is mad. Better clear the room," Twobit yelled. I rolled my eyes at him and Pony wrestling on the floor.

"Twobit lay off," Darry said.

"You two are such losers," I said sitting on the chair. Mickey was on and that was always a good thing. Twobit will probably be calm for a while. Mickey was cool. I always watched him with Twobit. Darry helped Pony off the floor.

"Lazy bum." I giggled. I saw Steve sitting on the arm of the couch. His eyes were glued to the TV. Soda came in the room and my face lit up.

"Did I hear Cece in here," he said smirking. I jumped up.

"You heard right." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I felt the wind leave my body as I was dropped on the couch. "Hey," I yelled. "I"m not a rag doll." He just rolled his eyes and hit me playfully. Pony started scolding Darry which I thought was funny. Darry just rolled his eyes. My, there was a lot of eye- rolling. "Darry," I called after him. I ran down the steps, almost tripping. He was just about to get into his truck. I gave him a hug. "Bye. I'll see you later."

"See you. And you better behave today." He sat down in the truck and shut the door. He then opened it again. "And if you need anymore sleep, lie down. You still look like a zombie," he said with a laugh shuting the door again.

"Yeah, yeah." He started up the truck and rolled down the window.

"Oh and your inhaler is on my dresser." I nodded. The doctor said I would need an inhaler from now on. I had always needed one, but I never really used it. I went back inside in time for Soda and Steve to be leaving.

"Bye Cookie. I'll see you later. Love you," Soda yelled.

"Yeah, bye Cece," yelled also.

"See y'all." I stood at the door. It was only Pony, Twobit, and me in the house. I knew we would probably go and see Johnny and Dally today. So I thought it would be best that I go take a shower.

"We gotta clean the house. Cops and reporters will come by. And so is the state," Pony stated.

"The state? Why would they come here?" Pony looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe even Darry will. Or Soda." Twobit just got his cake and beer and went back to watching Mickey Mouse. I sighed. The state. Only one answer from that. We were going to be taken away from Darry. I felt a huge guilt rise up in the pit of my tummy. If it wasn't for me. Us. If we hadn't stayed out.... that night. It all came back in a big rush to push me over any second. I sighed once again.

"I"m going to take a shower." I went to my room and got my pants, blue shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, socks, underwear, and towel and I headed to the shower. I turned the shower on and hoped in. The water was warm against my skin. I hadn't had a hot bath in days. I'm sure my body was very happy to get finally clean. It made me feel good inside too. But also it made my sleepy. I got out dried off, and got dressed. I opened the door and Pony was going back and forth putting stuff away and what not.

"Pony I'm going to take a nap. When will we go see Johnny and Dally?"

"I'll wake you up in three hours."

"OK." Now that was a good of enough time. I went to Darry's room and took the inhaler and puffed it into my mouth two times. I was to lazy to go back to my room, so I just crawled into Darry's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Cookie, Cookie. Get up. We're leavin' right now." My eyes felt heavy so it took me a while to open them. "Cookie!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up already." Pony dragged me out of Darry's room and to the door. I slipped my feet into my shoes. As did Pony and Twobit. It was only a few minutes before Twobit was trying to get a ride from somebody else.

"It almost killed me and Kathy the other night." I rolled my eyes. Where did he even learn to drive. Twobit and Pony finally turned around and walked like normal people. But only because a car was coming. A Soc car.

"I think there was about five of them."

"Come on. lets hurry and get inside," I said walking toward the door. Twobit caught me by the arm.

"Lets just see what thry want."

"What?"

"Just stick around you two." I did even though I wasn't happy about it. Four of them got out of the car and came up to us. It was Randy. Probably taking over for that Bob guy Johnny killed. I was a little nerves. I stayed behind Pony since he was tall and all.

"No jazz before the rumble. You know the rules egg-face," Twobit said. What?

"Yeah we know." Randy looked over at Pony. "I want to talk to you." I don't see why.

"Go ahead. I"ll keep my eye on him." My shield, Pony, left, so I had to stand behind Twobit who was left with the other five boys. Three Socs and two Greasers.

"Speaking about the rumble, pal," some buy said. Twobit only shook off the rumble comment. He decided to make fun of them by talking about their pants.

"Check it. Check out their pants." Twobit started rolling away. His laugh was echoing in my ear. I crossed my arms, slightly embarrassed. Wishing that Pony would hurry it up. "You guys waiting for a floodin'." And there goes his laugh. Again. I watched Pony get into the car with Randy. Oh what do they have to talk about. Twobit was getting worse and worse. There were just some things a girl can't handle.

"Twobit shut up," I yelled. "Your so loud. Ponyboy! Get over here! Twobit is being so annoying and we need to go see Johnny and Dally," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everybody that could hear me looked my way. "What. You've never seen a 12 year-old yell at her older brother." I crossed my arms as Pony came to us.

"Cece. If there's only one thing that's annoying. It's you."

"And that did not hurt my feelings."

"So what did super Soc have to say," asked Twobit.

"He aint a Soc. Just a guy that wanted to talk, that's all."

"Yeah right," I mumbled under my breath. Pony started walking away. Twobit shook the other two guys hands.

"See you later." Twobit grabbed my shoulder and pulled me along with him. "Well what you said about me hurt my feelings," he said tyring to act like he was hurt.

"You'll live."

* * *

I stood there as Pony and Twobit was arguing with the nurse. She was probably giving us a hard time just because she was one of the nurses chasing after me. "It's okay nurse. Let them in." It was the doctor. I got on the other said so he wouldn't see my face and try to speak to me about the other night. "He's been askin' about you. Can't hurt." He walked away.

"Okay. The doctor said you can see him." I could tell she wasn't to happy. "There's the room." Pony and Twobit just looked at her and walked off.

"Thanks..." I looked at her name tag. "Miss Amy." She nodded her head. To ell you the truth, I was a little scared about seeing Johnny. I didn't know what to expect. We walked in and saw Johnny. Just lying there with nothing to do. I felt real sorry that he had to be in this kind of pain. I almost started crying. I didn't want nothing to happen to him.

"Hey Johnny."

"How they treatin' you, kid?" Johnny didn't say nothing. I could tell he was in pain. I didn't want to say anything because I might start crying. And I didn't want to cry. Not in front of Johnny at least.

"Look....they got your picture in the paper. Being a hero and all." Twobit showed Johnny the paper. Johnny finally spook.

"Yeah that's tough enough."

"Guess you can look at it later."

"You want anything." I didn't hear what Johnny said. He spook so quietly.

"I think he wants a copy of _Gone With the Wind _so I can finish reading it to him. Do you mind getting one?"

"No. There should be one down at the shop down stairs." Twobit left. Only Pony, Johnny, and me. Pony grabbed a chair and sat. I went over and stood by Pony.

"So..... I guess Dal is going to be okay. Me and Darry are getting along real good now." Johnny started making sounds of pain.

"Johnny are you going to be okay," I asked frantic.

"Oh yeah. It just hurts sometimes, Cece. Nothing to worry 'bout. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm okay."

"I can't feel anything below the middle of my back. Ponyboy."

"No. You're going to be okay man." I could tell Pony was holding in his tears. "You gotta be. Couldn't get along with out ya.

"I don't think I can walk again. Doc said I busted my back."

"You're going to be fine. I know you are."

"You wanna hear something Ponyboy?" Johnny didn't any time to speak. "All the time I use to wanna kill myself. I don't wanna die now. It ain't long enough. 16 years ain't long enough. Hell I wouldn't mind it so much if there wasn't so much stuff out there that I hadn't done yet. So many damn things I haven't seen." I couldn't take it any more. I had to get out of there. All this talk about dying and stuff. I couldn't handle it. I am only 12. I can't take all of this.

I stepped out of the room only to see the nurse and a lady, that looked to be Johnny's mother. Well I wouldn't so much call her his mom. She was so pathetic. I crossed my arms as they came closer. Johnny's mom stopped but the nurse kept coming. She went inside of the room. I kept my eyes on the lady who called herself Johnny's mom. And she stared at me. I turned my head, only because I heard Johnny's voice getting louder. Another nurse came to escort the monster that stood not too far away from me out of the building.

"I have a right to see him! He's my son." She was so loud. Her voice was death to my ears I just wanted to yell 'shut the hell up,' but what god would that do. "He rather see these no good punks then see his own mother."

"No wonder he hates you. You don't care about him, you damn drunk. You go straight to hell."

"What did you say, punk?" That's it. I just had to say something.

"Do you even know the definition of the word punk. 'cause I, we, don't talk about no one behind their back. We say it to their face. I don't run away. And that night I jumped from my window to go find Pony doesn't count. The only good thing that comes for you is laying on your back and screaming your damn head off. Excuse my language Pony. Don't tell Darry." The nurse took the monster lady away. Pony took my hand and we were off to see Dally. I wondered how this was going to go.

We asked a couple of nurse where Dally was before we had gotten to his room. There was a nurse in his room having a fit.

"Get out," I heard him yell. "You make my stomach sick." Dally laughed. I always liked Dally's laugh. And this time again he had no shirt. But of course I was only a 12 year- old giggly girl.

"You," She stuck her finger out at me. "Were you kid that I had to run around and help catch?"

"Sure." She just shook her head at me and left.

"Okay. Hi Dally," I said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey Cece," he said getting up and giving me a hug. I blushed a deep red. For god sakes, he was only in his underwear. My lucky day. He went over to get something and got back in the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Probably 'cause Pony was giving him that look.

"I saw my picture in the paper. I couldn't believe it said Wanted: Dead or ALive. The rumble. I hat missing it." Twobit threw him something. It was quiet for some time. But Dally just had to ask that question. I knew he loved him as a brother. "How is he? How's Johnny." I looked away and sat down in a chair.

"I don't know much about this stuff," said Twobit. "But he....he didn't look too good." I knew that was the last thing Dally wanted to hear. Dally put a cig in his mouth but it fell out and he threw it.

"You still got that knife on ya?" Twobit took out his knife and gave it to him. Dally started talking with his back turned to us. "We gotta win this fight. We gotta get even with those Socs." He turned around.

"We'll do it for Johnny. Lets do it for Johnny!" Dally was really going down. I could tell by the fire in his eyes. Dally laid back down. Searching his thoughts. By that time, my head was starting to kill me and I felt a cough coming up. I put my head down on the arm of the chair. I was worn out. I don't know why. I barley did anything.

"Come on Twobit. We gotta go," Pony said. "Cece has to get home and take her pills and that inhaler." Pony came beside me and picked me up. All I wanted to do was sleep. Twobit and Pony said their goodbyes to Dally and walked out. I got a last look at Dally. He had a grim look on his face. I waved bye. He nodded. And I let my eyes close. Just for a little bit.

I heard a door slam and I woke up, but I still laid my head down. It felt heavy. I wasn't in Pony's arms anymore. I was in Twobits. He laid me down and I held my eyes closed. I could tell that the gang was hear. They were as loud as usual. I was cold. The house seemed cold. I opened my eyes. Everybody was there. Steve and Soda was playing cards. I didn't see Darry. He was probably getting ready for the big fight. I thought they were always fun to watch. Don't ask why.

I could tell by all the rowdiness that everybody was on their toes getting ready for the big event about to take place. I got up from the couch just watching everybody. Darry came in from his room putting on his shirt. He was talking to Pony about being in the rumble. It was true. Pony was a little out of shape to be in a fight right now. We just got home. Darry walked up to me and crouched down to my level.

"Cookie. Now I know how you like watching us fight and all, but I don't think this is the one for you."

"Darry. I'm okay. I'll be far away. I would have enough time to run if the cops showed up. It's not that far from our house. I"m a fast runner. You and I both know that."

"But Cookie. This one is different. There will be so many guys there. Your only 12. You don't need to be around that."

"Darry," Soda said. Everybody was at the door waiting to get out. "Let her. She'll be a safe distance."

"Yeah Darry. Please."

"Okay, okay fine. But as soon as you hear those sirens you better get your but straight to the house, you hear." I shook my head wildly.

"Yes, yes. Now lets go," I shouted. I will never know how I became so hyper after sleeping like a baby. The boys started yelling and we all ran out the house. Darry was the first out. It felt so good to run and act cazy. Steve did a back flip off of a car, Pony jumped on Darry's back and I jumped on Soda's. It was fun really. But Soda didn't put me down until we got there. Darry was right. There was a bunch of guys. And the Socs wern't even here yet. I stood by Darry as he talked to Tim.

"How you doing Tim?"

"Pretty good." He didn't even have to smile to tell that he was happy. Who wouldn't be. It was exciting. Darry turned to me.

"Now you little miss will stay as far as you can. I don't want nothin' to happen to ya. okay."

"Don't worry Darry. Me, I will stay under control. No interfering. . What so ever."

"God. Be careful. Just because your not in the fight, doesn't mean you still can't get hurt. For all I know some random Soc could come and snatch you up. So be careful."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, here they come. See you after."

"Keep tabs on us and you can tell us everything that we can't see," Soda said ruffling my hair.

"Okay Soda." I ran to the top of the hill and sat down. From what I could tell, the Socs had about five loads of cars. Each and every one of them all ready to start tearing down the greaser side. They all walked up to each other. Darry of course was beyond the greaser line and so was the guy on the Soc line. I remembered him. He and Darry use to play together. And now look they were had to be good. I heard the thunder and I knew I needed to stand up.

"Yall not startin' this with out me." I saw Dally coming out of no where running toward them. The first hit was from the Socs and onto Pony's face.

"Hey," I shouted, but then clamped my mouth shut. Okay. I had to learn to just stand and watch. It was a wild mess. They all looked like animals with the ability to yell like boys. I knew if I was in that fight, I wouldn't last five seconds. I watched Darry for a little bit. He knocked his ex buddy to the ground. Now waiting for him to get back up. It was really raining now. I was soaked from head to toe. All I had on was a shirt, pants, and shoes. I looked to see Steve get punched in the stomach, but then came back and gave the Soc a good one. I spotted Dally Kick some Soc. I saw Twobit give it to this guy right in the face. Soda, who was close to him, punched a guy in the face two times before he kneed him him the gut. I looked for Pony in the mess. But I couldn't find him. I hope he wasn't out to the side getting torn up by some cracker head Soc.

I got a little closer and there I saw Pony. On the ground. Pony. I wanted to go in and help. But that was already a lost cause. Darry came in just in time to help Pony. Poor boy. By now the Socs were running off. And by all the yells I could tell that the Greasers had won. I came down, running, yelling too. I wanted to feel that I won too, but that was cut short. Dally grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

"We're going to see Johnny," he said. Pony was right beside him. I got in the back sea of the car. The engine roared to life, and we were off to go tell Johnny the news.


	12. close call

I grew up around boys

chapter 11: close call

Hey People. Thanks for reading this. It means a lot. Thank you. If I could I would give you all cookies. So here it is...chapter 11....YAY..I'm going to miss writing this story. darn. Happy reading... So sorry I haven't updated. Sorry that it is a little short. Next chapter...you will be shocked...and happy

* * *

Dally raced to the hospital. My guess was, we were probably going 80 to 90. It was too bad that we got pulled over by a cop. Dally gave a loud sigh. "Act sick." The cop came up to us. He was old.

"You have got to have a good reason for speeding," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I"m takin' him to the hospital. The kid fell of his motorcycle." He gave a good look at him.

"How bad is he?"

"I don't know. Do I look like a doctor? He looks pretty bad to me."

"Follow me." Dally gave a laugh.

"Sucker." I rolled my eyes. What was he suppose to think. Pony really did look like he done fell off a bike. We followed. Dally was looking on edge. I just wanted to get there, so we could tell Johnny the news. It felt pretty good to beat the Socs. Even though I didn't fight or nothing. But I was cheering. Dally was giving one of those tough speeches. They really got on my nerves when you heard it over a 100 times. Dally stopped the car and jumped out. He opened my door and pulled me out. Guess I was to slow for him. Pony leaned on Dally as I followed behind them. They both looked in pain.

We made it to Johnny's room. This time he was laying on his back. He was looking worse then before, and I was scared for him. What if he does die. What would Dally say. Or do. I didn't want to think of the do part. Dally knelt beside him. "Johnny. Hey Johnny. We beat the Socs, man. We chased them right out of our side."

"It's useless."

"What." Dally looked very confused.

"Fightin' ain't no good." I sat down in the chair, far away from the three of them. I just sat back and watched. I didn't want to see johnny like that. Not now not ever. I didn't want to see no one like was too painful. I watched Johnny as he took his very last breath. I got up, but stood beside the chair. I felt the hot tears come down my eyes. The memory of losing mom and dad came back to me. I really thought I was done losing the ones I loved.

"Johnny come on. So this is what you get , huh. This is what you get for helping people. Punk." Dally's voice started to crack. "Come on Johnny, don't die, man." Pony's face was soaked with tears. "Don't die on me now." Dally walked away from the bed. "Bastard." He hit the wall and ran out.

"Dally," I yelled running after him. I knew that he was going to do something to get him into trouble. So I followed him. He went down and out the doors.

"Hey, you can't be down here." Dally pulled out a gun and I froze.

"I"m allowed where I want." He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. It wasn't loaded. I thanked god in my head. Dally laughed and walked away. He didn't get in the car. Just walked. Which was good for me. I followed him into a store.

"Dally?" He looked at me. He got in my face like he was going to kiss me. My face went sightly red.

"It'll be okay." And he backed away. And what did he mean by that. He went shuffling through the magazines. Clearly not interested.

"You wanna buy one of those son?" Dally looked at him like he was stupid. He took a magazine and zipped it. My mouth hung open. "You know it you tear those up, you have to buy them. Don't do that." Dally walked up to him and went to pull, what I guessed, his gun. "You have to buy that." Dally pulled out the gun and pointed it between his eyes. My heart was doing flips and twists.

"Give me the money," he said in a low tone. The cashier didn't do anything.

"Dally!"

"Shut up cookie," he said not looking at me. "Give me the money." The cashier gave him some of the money.

"Take it and go." Dally ran out of the store. I didn't bother running after him. The guy took out a gun and started shooting. I screamed and covered my ears. He picked up the phone and started dialing. "Yes hello. Mt store has just been robbed. Yes. He was just about 17 or 18. Wearing a blue jean jacket and some jean pants, no shirt. Alright." I nearly ran up to the cashier.

"Please let me say something."

"Hold on, sir."

"Please. His friend just died and he feels like he let him down. Please." He sighed.

"I have witness that wants to talk." He handed me the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello ma'am. What is it you need to say?"

"Well the guy that just robbed this store, well his.. his friend died and he couldn't take it. He needs help. And the gun that he was isn't loaded. Please don't shoot at him. Please," I screamed.

"Okay. Yes. Thank you for telling us. Can you please give the phone back to who I was talking to." I gave the phone back to him and ran out the store. I had to find Dally. I ran my hardest. I was not going to lose anyone else. I ran to the park and that's when I heard the sirens. I knew he was here somewhere. I found him. The cops were already out of the car.

"Dally," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Dally stop!" I looked to my right at the cops and to a group of people running towards us. I knew it was the gang. I could hear them yelling for Dally and me. Dally pulled out his gun and so did the cops. "Don't shoot him." I was in between them and Dally. I Only heard two shots. I took one more step and tumbled down the hill. My side was hurting like I had just been shot or something. Then I realized. I was indeed shot. I felt the blood rushing out of my side. I could see the outline of the gang. I saw the outline of Dally standing there very still.

I hadn't realized that I was crying. Not just crying. Baling. This was way too much pain for me to be handling. "Darry," I yelled. I was scared. What if I'm the next one dead. I didn't want to die. No! Not now. I called for Darry again. He was running now. I could make out his broad shoulders. I could tell Soda was right by his side. It was to dark to see their faces. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to see the look that was on their faces. I watched as the cops take Dally into their car.

"Cookie," I heard Darry's voice. It was a nice thing to hear. "Your gonna be alright. You will be alright. Hang in there." He was trying so hard not to let himself break down.

"Darry It hurts," I said in between my cries. "Make it stop."

"Yes baby. I know, I know." I felt water drip on my face. But it wasn't. It was Darry's tears. He was breaking.

"Cookie, cookie." It was Soda. "It's okay. The ambulance is here to take you to the hospital." I heard other voices, people rushing, saw lights. It was such a bad night that I wished had never been made. I was scooped up and the pain made itself worse. I let out a small scream. I felt something small move against my side. It was the most unbelievable pain. I wanted it to end. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me.


	13. Happy

I grew up around boys

chapter 12: Happy

Hey People. Thanks for reading this. It means a lot. Thank you. If I could I would give you all cookies. So here it is...chapter 12....YAY..I'm going to miss writing this story. darn. Happy reading... So sorry I haven't updated. Man, school is killing me.....but here it is....ENJOY!!!

* * *

_Darkness. The feeling of being trapped. not knowing how to get out. I could feel the bodies in the room with me. I just couldn't see them. My brain was screaming to sleep more. I felt the days go on, even though I wasn't fully awake. I could hear the voices around me. But couldn't picture the faces. I felt like a goner. I was left to die here in this bed. But it would be all in the past. Because on this day. This day I knew I was going to wake up. I just knew it. I knew everything was going to be okay. Few more hours. Just a few more._

* * *

I saw a light. Bright light. It came from above me. My eyes were still closed. They refused to open. But I know I am here. I felt the tag around my wrist. I felt the hospital dress around me. (I forgot what it was called) I let out and sigh and my eyes slowly opened. I blinked a few times. My eyes adjusting to the light. The room was empty. I my heart began racing. Nobody was here. Where are they? Anybody?

"Darry?" No answer. So is that it? They probably thought I was too much trouble. "Soda?" He had to come. He just had to. It wouldn't be like him to leave me. I closed my eyes. Now wasn't the time to cry. I was sure of it, that someone was going to be here when I woke up. Then I heard a noise. My eyes shot open. The handle to the door twisted and then shot open the door. It was just a nurse. My eyes fell to the floor.

"Glad to see that you're awake. It's been three days." She walked over to me. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Thirsty." My mouth felt like one of the driest deserts in the world. "And a little hungry."

"Of course. I"ll be back." She walked away and shut the door behind her. Hospital food. I must be real hungry. It feels kind of funny when you wake up hungry. The door opened again and I expected the nurse, but in stead it was Darry. Wait. Darry! My eyes felt bigger inside my head. Darry. Then there was Soda and Pony. My heart jumped a mile in the air and did a flip. It felt like years since I've seen them.

"Hi," I said in a small voice. I really didn't know what to say. They all ran to my side in an instant.

"Cookie, baby. When did you wake up," Darry said in a soothing voice.

" 'Bout ten minutes ago I would say." My voice wasn't use to talking, so it was kind of tiring.

"We're so happy you're awake," Soda said coming along my left side. "The doctor said you would pull through. And you did." I nodded. I always knew I would. "He also said along with the.... shooting incident, you were also a little weak. Did you eat anything when you were with Pony?" I shook my head no. I really hadn't. All of a sudden, all the thoughts and memories came flooding back to me.

"What happen to Dally? What about Johnny. Is he really dead? Where is everyone else. Are you sure we, y'all, won the fight last night. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. I was in the line of fire. I'm I really gonna be okay? What about Dally. What about him? Where is..."

"Whoa there, Cece," Darry said sitting on my bed. "Now you don't need to go and worry about things. Everything will be okay."

"Can you at least answer some of the question I asked."

"Yeah, Darry," Pony said not bothering to sit. "Go ahead and tell her." Pony seemed a little too excited after everything that has happened.

"Fine. Well Cookie, Johnny's..." Soda cut him off.

"Johnny is gonna live."

"What. What do own mean. I saw with my own eyes. He was dead. Dead." Pony shook his head.

"I thought too, but the hospital called us saying that Johnny is alive and will be okay. He really is."

"Yes but, the doctor said he wasn't gonna be able to walk awhile. But with enough help and healing, he'll be up in no time," Darry said a little over whelmed. I was so happy. Johnny was really gonna be okay.

"Yeah, he gets out tomorrow. So we'll have to make room for him at home and get him settled. Then we'll be ready to take you home," Soda said jumping up and down. "And you'll be able to eat all the ice cream you want. Wont that be fun?" I shook my head.

"Yes, but. But what about Dally. Where is he?" Darry still had a some what of a smile on his face.

"Well baby, we still have to go to court in a few days. So we'll be hoping he doesn't have go to a prison. Which one of the police men said he might be let go."

"Yeah. Hopefully." I smiled.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait to go home. I'm ready to get out of here. I'm sure that all I need is food and some water and I"ll be good to go." now I was bouncing out of my bed. They all gave a chuckle. "You know. When I first woke up, I thought. I thought that there wasn't gonna be anybody here to say hi or take care of me. I thought you were just gonna let me go for causing so much trouble. I really didn't know what to think."

"Now Cookie. Now why do you think we would leave you?" I shrugged. I was just glad it wasn't true.

* * *

Today was the day I got to go home. I knew Darry had came to get Johnny earlier. I was waiting in the room I had spent most of my time it the last few days. And I was ready to break out and smell the air. It was raining. But not to much. Which was weird, because it was nearly summer. But it still rained. I had always loved the rain. It made me so calm. I bet it mad everyone calm.

"Come on Cece. Time to go." It was Soda. He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he took my other one and swung me over his back. I loved it when Soda gave me pigy-back rides. They were the best. "What's the first thing we're gonna do today?"

"We?"

"Yes we. Just you and me. Want to get a burger. I know you haven't had one of those in awhile. Or do you wanna go to the park and play or something." Soda seemed a little unhappy. Something was up. And I had a good idea who it might be about.

"Soda. what's the matter?" He sighed.

"Sandy." I knew it.

"Oh. Did she end up in the hospital too."

"No. She left."

"Left. Now why would she do that. I was pretty sure that you two would get married or something close to that."

"Not anymore. She left to Florida. To live with her grandma."

"But couldn't you see each other again. It is only a temporary thing isn't?"

"No, Cookie. She was with another guy and she ended up pregnant by him. She was to much of a coward to come tell it to my face. She left me a note."

"Oh. I should of told you."

"What?" I sighed.

"I saw Sandy... kissing another boy. I would of told you, but I thought you wouldn't believe me and say I was just a kid and didn't know anything."

"It's not your fault. It already happened. So there's nothing we can do about it anyway. You're still my sister and I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too. About that burger."

"Well of course young lady. And will that be with no cheese."

"You know me to well." He laughed. We had a fun day together. After the burger and fries we went to the park and played tagged. He bought us some ice even went to go see a movie. It was a fun day. We got home around five and I saw Johnny. He was acutely looking alright. He was asleep on the couch. Darry was in the kitchen and everyone else was in the living room with Johnny.

"Hey Cece," Twobit said. "I was getting kind of lonly with out my Mickey Mouse partner."

"Well I have to admit, I missed watching Mickey Mouse with you."

"Hey Cookie. Glad to see you out," Steve said. Which surprised me. A lot.

"Glad to be back and out of there."

"Dinner's ready," Darry shouted from the kitchen. All the boys ran into the kitchen. I guess Johnny was too tired to really notice all the noise. I walked in to see them all fighting over the plates and the food. I just stood there and shook my head. There was lots of food. Chicken, rice, corn, chocolate cake, soda, and rolls.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer too," Soda shouted. I made my way through the boys and grabbed a plate. I was small, so it wasn't that hard. I grabbed a piece of chicken, some rice and a roll and made my way out. I sat by Darry's chair and turned the T.V. to a zombie movie. I smiled at the laughs and the smart remarks. Jumped a few times from the movie. All in all. It was a fun night. There was just one person missing. Dally. I knew we would see him in a few days for the court hearing. When I was done eating my cake and ice cream and gulped down a cup of pop I said my good nights and went to bed.

I missed my bed. I know it hadn't seen my in a long time. And my bear. I missed him. I changed into a long shirt and some shorts and crawled into bed. I was worn out from my day. But I had to admit. It was the funnest I ever had. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile glued to my face.


	14. note from the author me

I grew up around boys

Note from the author...

Okay. Yes I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I promise you that it'll be up by Sunday. I have so much going on. And today I'm staying at my school until 7:30 for this Freshmen open house, so I'll be showing all the new comers around school and helping teachers clean up before 6 p.m. Just a bunch of mess so far. but at least i get pizza(yummm. if i could i would send you some) So Feel free to read my other stories. (if you haven't already) Happy reading and writing. You guys are the best. Have a cool and awesome day!!!

:)


	15. courtroom part 1

* * *

I grew up around boys

Chapter 13: court room part 1

Sorry my readers. It has been a really long time since i last update this story. But I'm out of school now so i can finish this story. I had to set up the stage and work backstage at my school play. Then finals and home stuff. School didn't end till June 5th. . . ugh. school, you get tired after awhile. Also my next story will probably be a Lord of The Rings one.. So look out for that.

* * *

Today had finally come. We were due in court in about a hour and a half. All of the gang was going to be there. But soda and Darry still had to take a shower. Someone still needed to help Johnny get ready. And Steve and Twobit still wasn't here. Pony and I were the only ones ready. Did I mention we had a hour and a half to get there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long sleeve white button down shirt.  
And a black and red chekered dress over it. I went to my room and took out my shiny black shoes. I slipped them on my feet. I never ever got to wear them.  
This was the third time in two years. But they still looked in tip top shape. I took my black headband with a red bow and headed to the living room and sat at the table.

"Here sugar bear," Darry said. He sat a plate in front of me that had eggs, bacon, and pancakes with lots of syrup. And he sat down a glass of orange juice.

"What's this for?"

"Well you'll be called to the stand today. So they said. And I don't want you to be nervous or anything. So I made you a special breakfast. I know it'll be tough for you to go up there and talk in front of all of those people." I looked at the plate.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed to the bathroom. "By the way, you look like a little doll." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Yeah I guess so." I took a bite of my pancakes. They weren't that bad. They were good. At least they did help take my mind off of court today. When I finished Steve and Twobit walked in the door and Soda came out of his and Pony's room. I saw Pony trying to comb his hair in the bathroom. Which Darry was still in the shower. I looked at the clock. Great. Now we had a hour to get there. I was so ready to see Dally already.

"Hey sorry we're late. Twobit's junky car didn't wanna cut on," Steve said plopping down on the couch. Twobit hit him upside the head. I let out a giggle.

"Hey Johnny. You sleep well," Soda said. Johnny shook his head.

"Yeah. I did. Feel good too." Well that was good to hear. It's fun to have everyone here. We were just missing one. Soda came towards me and scooped me up bridal style.

"How are we this morning," he asked giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay I guess. I don't really wanna go, but then I do. I'm scared. What if I can't answer there questions" Soda put me down and picked up my headband.

"Cookie I promise you'll do fine," he said putting the band in my hair. "If it helps. Just keep your eyes on me or Darry. Okay?" I shook my head.

"I will." I gave him a quick hug and ran to the kitchen with my dish and cup. I looked back up at the clock. It was 9:15. Great. Soda still has to take a shower. I say we would get there with five minutes to spare.

* * *

Well I was right. We did have five minutes to spare. I had never been to court before. I didn't know what to expect. The building was three stories high and was fairly large when we walked in. Darry went to one of the offices to talk to someone. I stood by Pony and Johnny. We waited in the lobby for Darry. He came within two minutes with a guy.

"I need a Ponyboy and Cookie Curtis and a Johnny Cade." Pony stood up and put his hands on Johnny's wheelchair. I got up slowly and stood behind him.

"My name is Tommy Wilson And I will be asking you three along with a Sherry Valance and a Randy Anderson." We all nodded. "Lets get this over with." We all followed him in the court room. I saw Cherry sitting on the right side of the room with her parents. She had the same hair as here mom. And her dad had a bear belly. Which made me smile. Randy was on that said too. His mom and dad had sad looks on their faces.

Then I saw Dally sitting on the right. My heart did a flip. I hoped my dress looked okay. I know I'm only 13 and it's just a crush on Dally. But I really like to try and impress him. Just something I feel I have to do. Soda leaned into my ear.

"Remember what I said."

"I do." Darry and Soda gave me a hug. And Steve and Twobit patted my head. Dally looked at Pony,Johnny, and me. I waved and smiled a bit. I was surprised he wasn't surprised to see Johnny. I guess he got the news. I Johnny's mother in the back. I rolled my eyes. She looked pitiful trying to make tears in her eyes. I was shaking a little bit. Everyone was staring. I sat down by Pony, with Johnny on my other said.

The judge came out and sat down at her 'thrown'. I knew this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Miss Valance will you please come up." She got right up and went by the stand. After she swore to tell the truth she sat down and looked straight ahead.

"Is your real name Sherry?"

"Yes, but my friends call me Cherry."

"Real name Sherry. Friends call you Cherry." She nodded. "When did you first meet Ponyboy and Johnny?" She licked her lips and and looked at her nail.

"It was a Friday night at the drive-in movie. I was with Bob, my boyfriend, and my friend Marcia and her Boyfriend, Randy. They were drunk and Marcia and I didn't want to be with them. So we got out of the car and that's when I met Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, and Cookie. And also Twobit." (I'm not really going to follow the scene on the movie)

"So Bob and Randy were both drunk. Was there ever a fight before Bod died?"

"Not really. It was just an argument between Bod, Randy, and Twobit really. Cookie, Ponyboy, and Johnny didn't do anything. They looked scared."

"Now what about Dallas Winston. What happened to him? Was he there when the argument broke out?"

"No he wasn't. He had left earlier. He was trying to talk to me. But I threw pop on him and he huffed off after Johnny told him to lay off."

"I see. No further questions." My heart was beating in my chest. I thought it was going to jump out. Please don't call me. Please. Please.

"Ponyboy Curtis please come up." He got up and swore too.

"Mr. Curtis. Please tell me what happened at the park."

"Well. I had gotten into an argument with my brother. I got mad and ran off." I wasn't surprised when he didn't tell them that Darry had pushed him. "I found Johnny and we ran to the park. About three minutes later Bod, Randy, and his crew had pulled up and came toward us. He said something that upset me and I spit at him. Then they grabbed Johnny and me." He paused.

"Yes. Go on son." Pony didn't. He just sat there. He looked at the judge, She sighed and pounded her gavel.

"Five minute recess." Johnny rubbed my shoulder.

"You'll be fine." pony walked over to us.

"I can't say it. Not what happened to you." He looked at me. "Because I don't know if you want me to."

"Oh Pony. Go ahead and say it. It's got to come out some time. We can't keep it to ourselves forever." He nodded. "Hey, why isn't Dally over here with us?"

"Oh, he had his hearing while you were in the hospital. He had gotten 100 hours of community service. They were convinced that because Johnny had left us for a few minutes he was acting upon his death." Johnny nodded. I guess he wasn't scared about his slight death anymore. I looked over to see Dally had moved over where the gang was.

Everyone started coming back and getting settled again. Pony took the stand.

"Start when you're ready." Pony took a breath.

"It wasn't even a few seconds when my little sister, Cookie, came out of no where screaming her head off. I told her go stay away, but she didn't listen. She keep coming. That's when I heard Bob say "get her." One of them grabbed her and said, "Just because you're a little kid don't mean I wouldn't hurt you." He held her while Bob hit her in her face."

I could see the scene in my head. Pony looked like he was going to cry. I was going to cry.

"She punched Bob in the nose and that's when it gotten crazy. Bob took her from the other guy and threw her down to the ground. I saw. . . saw him kick her. I was surprised that on one could here her screaming. It was so loud. I was trying to get lose so I could help here. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I think about it everyday. How I couldn't save her."

I wanted to go up there and hug Pony. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't reach me. Pony wiped his eyes.

"I don't know what happened after they were trying to drown me. I remember that I woke up and I was on the ground. I sat up and saw Johnny. He said he had killed one of them. He was scared. Really scared, I could tell. We both got up and I saw Cookie still on the ground. I thought my heart had stopped. She wouldn't wake up. I was scared. I thought I had lost her. But she did finally wake up.  
We ran to see Dally. We didn't tell him what we had did."

I knew Pony was lying to keep Dally safe.

"We thought the best thing was to run away. Long story short. We hid at a church. Dally found us and we got some food, and came back and the church was on fire."

"That's all. Ponyboy thank you."

"That was a lot to take in," said the judge. "10 minutes" Good. I really need some time to think. I was going to be next. All I can do is wait.

* * *

So guys tell me what you think. It would be nice. I really didn't know what to do with the court scene. So it took me awhile to think of stuff.


	16. courtroom part 2

* * *

**I grew up around boys**

Chapter 14: court room part 2

Hey guys. Thank you sooooooo much reading and reviewing. If you didn't review, I don't think I would finish this story. So thank you very much. Here's part two.

* * *

_"We thought the best thing was to run away. Long story short. We hid at a church. Dally found us and we got some food, and came back and the church was on fire."_

_"That's all. Ponyboy thank you."_

_"That was a lot to take in," said the judge. "10 minutes" Good. I really need some time to think. I was going to be next. All I can do is wait._

The 10 minutes were finally up. Darry told me to stay calm and not to worry. Well I didn't have anything to worry about. Right? I had the whole gang behind me.

"Lastly. Cookie Curtis please come up." I didn't move at all. My heart was beating way to fast and hard. "Miss Curtis." I sucked in a big a breath and stood up slowly.

"Good luck," Pony whispered into my ear.

"Yeah. 'cause I need it." I made my way over to the stand and swore my truths. I sat down not looking at anyone. I kept my eyes to the wood floor. It was a woman that came forward. I guess they thought it would be better if I talked to a lady. She did look nice though.

"Miss Curtis.." Here it was. She was asking me the first question. "How old are you."

"I just turned 13," I said quietly. I saw some people lean forward so they could here me.

"I"m sorry sweetie, but can you please talk louder." She looked at me like I was five or younger.

"I said I just turned 13," I said, hiding a bit of attitude.

"Do you normally hang around boys older than you?"

"Well I have a few friends at my school that are girls, but..." She cut me off.

"That wasn't the question I asked you," she said with fire in her eyes. Okay. So she wasn't as nice as she seemed. My eye twitched once and I locked my jaw. I looked at Pony. He was on the edge of his seat. I guess he knew that I was getting mad. And I don't get mad often. I gave a small smile.

"Well, to answer that question. Yes, yes I do." That smile came back on her face. ugh.

"On that Friday, what did you plan on doing."

"Going to the movies with Pony, Johnny, and Dally." I said Dally's name all odd. I felt like a nervous wreck. "That was it really." She kept on asking me about the movies. What we saw, when did Twobit come, what did we do. She even asked if we payed for the movie. I said yes. She didn't look like she believed me. But who cares what she thinks.

"What were they arguing about?"

"I don't know. I guess Randy and Bob were mad that we were with Cherry and Marcia. Which I don't see why. What could I possible do to them."

"Were you scared?" I looked at her dumbly.

"Well of course I was."

"After it was over, happened next?"

"Well, Johnny, Pony, and me (I know that's bad grammar. It should be 'and I' instead of 'and me') we went to the lot."

"Why did you go there?"

"Well I wanted to go home, but Pony wanted to stay out for a little bit longer. So I had to tag along. That's when we fell asleep and didn't get home till early morning."

"When you got home, what happened?" I she's just going to ask me to keep going, why doesn't she just say tell me the whole story.

"Well Darry was really mad and Pony tried to make it seem like nothing. So they started yellin' at each other. Pony ran out 'cause he was mad. And Darry was even more upset, and I wanted to make things right. So I climbed out of my window and went to go look for Pony to bring him back home." So this was my second lie I told. Well I did tell the truth, I just left out that Darry pushed Pony down and yelled at me.

"It wasn't hard to find them. I mean they were yelling and such. So I just ran in there without thinking." I really didn't want to talk about me getting beat up. It was embarrassing. Well to me it was. I don't like to be known as the kid that got beat up.  
"Sure I got punched a couple of times. . . and kicked. But I'm fine now. So..." I trailed off. Why was this so hard. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Every time I did talk I would touch my hair. Scratch a itch that wasn't there. Played with my nails. From afar I probably look weird doing all these different movements.  
She asked me about the church we stayed at. Then asked how I had gotten shot. Which was really hard because I had to mention Dally and how it started with Johnny dying.

I finally got to get down and took my seat by Pony and Johnny. I had a few tears in my eyes. But I would never let them fall. It was about 15 minutes till the police officer gave the paper to the judge. I held my breath. She was going so slow. I wanted to yell "hurry up lady," but I didn't think that would be best. I also didn't want to be sent away to South Caroline, Florida or any where far. She scanned over the paper and she held no expression. God! What's with the hold up. She finally opened her mouth. I could feel everyone on the edge of their seats.

"On behalf of Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and Cookie Curtis." My heart was beating like hundreds of horses running threw a field. "We find the defendants. . . not guilty." I heard the whole gang behind us yelling and screaming. This time I did let the tears fall. I was so close to losing my brothers and the gang. "At this time I will but Ponyboy and Cookie Curtis under the care of their older brother. But for Cookie's sake someone will come once a month to check how you are doing." I didn't care. As long as I didn't stay with a stranger. "Dismiss." I heard the whole gang yell again. I got up and ran to Darry.

He picked me up and gave me one of his bone crushing hugs. I missed them. He handed me over to soda and he gave me about three kisses on my cheek. He passed me to Twobit, and with the strength he had threw me up in the air. They were just passing us three down the row. Then I was passed to Steve. He just surprised me more and more. He gave me one of those quiet hugs. I knew he was happy that was going to stay. I guess he needs someone to bug. Then I was passed to Dally. It was the same hug that Steve gave me.  
But it lasted a few seconds more. I was happy. Then he said, "Thanks kid." I smiled. Even the toughest guy can say thank you.

"Any time," I said.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Don't be shy to review. It gives me something to smile about =)

one more chapter left...


	17. the end

I Grew Up Around Boys

chapter 17

Hi guys, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in a loooooong time... So this is the last one, I i think I'll do a sequel!!!! :) How bout it??? Then maybe I'll put some twists in it. So here's the last chapter....for now

omg!!! i'm so so so sorry. When I read it I wasn't thinking. I didn't think to change it. "I think I'd rather die then to live with you guys" I was like what the hell are they talking about...well now it's fixed. again sorry.

* * *

At the Dingo.....

"Hey, no throwing fries. People are hungry out there," I said. When I said this, three fries hit me at the same time. "My hair." I patted my hair and fixed my headband.

"You're being such a girl," Two-Bit said. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

It had been only just a hour since we got out of the courthouse. I was happy to. It was over and I was with the gang. All of them. I sat in the middle of Darry and Soda. Two-bit, Dally, and johnny were across from us. And Steve and Pony had dragged up two chairs. It felt so good to be surrounded by the people you love. It was like an extra comfort. Everyone had gotten the same thing. I suggested that everyone did and we sound do it every month. I thought it was cool, but everyone didn't want to. But did any way. But it took some time for everyone to agree on something. So we decided burger and fries with a coke.

We were just talking about random things, and how we should be a closer gang. Not that we were. It was fun seeing the light in everyone eyes. I didn't want this day to end. I didn't want to go to school and face everyone. Who knows what's happen when I go back. I really didn't want to think on that.

"I'd say we all get ice cream too," Two-bit yelled.

"Do we even have enough money," I asked.

"It's time to celebrate," Darry said smiling.

"Yeah, what he said," said Soda.

"Well, don't complain to me when you don't have any money to buy beer and cigs," I said crossing my arms.

"No need. We steal it any way," said Dally. I rolled my eyes. Right. They're all bad boys. And where would that get them in life.

"Yoo hoo. Can we get some sundae's over here," Steve yelled at one of the girls in the short skirts. I thought it was kind of weird how Steve and Soda ended up getting single, being best friends and all. I never really knew what happened with Evie. Who cares. I never saw her in my life. One of the girls walked over to the table. She looked kind of angry.

"I'll get ya'll some if you ask nicely and not yell across the room like a bunch of idiots." I giggled. Dang, she had some guts some where in her body. She tapped her foot.

"We're sorry for acting like a bunch of boys, But how would you expect us to get your attention," Two-bit said." Boys will be boys. She rolled her eyes. "You have a nice ass too." My eyes went wide and I gasp. "Don't worry cookie. I'm sure you'll get one some time soon." Darry kicked Two-bit in his leg and gave him the eye. I thought it was quite funny. The rest of the gang was laughing. I don't know if they were laughing at me or not.

"I"m sorry for my delinquent friend," Darry said. "But could you please bring eight sundae's." The girl gave a small smile.

"At least one of you is decent. I'll be back."

"Whoa. Did you see the legs on that girl." Two-bit and Steve grinned. Pony looked a little red. So did Johnny. I bet she already had a boyfriend. I wonder what it was like to have one. I've only kissed a boy and that was back when I was ten. He was real cute with light brown eyes. I never seem him any more. Only once in awhile. The only thing we ever said to each other was "hi".

"Stop it," Darry said. I giggled again. Darry was such a parent. I was surprised that Dally didn't saw any thing about her.

"Cat got your tounge," Johnny said, finally saying something.

"No man. She's not my type, that's all.

"I thought you didn't have one."

"Well I do." The girl came back with the sundaes. I really wanted it. It looked so good. I hadn't had ice cream in a long time.

"Here you are boys and...little sister?" I shook my head. "Well ain't you just cute."

"Oh, I hope you don't mean baby cute," I said.

"No. I but you have a lot of boys after you." I blushed. Talking about other guys in front of the gang was just too much.

"She's not allowed to go out with no boy." Darry said. And like he meant it. Soda slapped Darry's back.

"Sure she is. Darry's just kidding." I sunk lower in my seat. Why me. Why did she have to say anything in the first place. Now I wished she didn't notice me. Most girls don't, unless they wanted to get to Darry or Soda. Rarely Pony. I'm not sure that any girls liked Pony. She just laughed and put a cup in front of everyone.

"It's on the house. From the owner." Everyone looked at her. "Thank that little girl." Now I was really red. I don't even know what really red looks like. "Mrs. London thought that was mighty brave of you to do what you did today." I nodded and just started eating my ice cream. Hopefully she would stop talking about me. Which she did. She sat down at the table and talked with the gang. I think they all liked her. Even I did. I wanted to be like her. She was fairly tall, with long dark brown hair, soft skin. Like Two-bit said 'nice legs'. Not that I was a Lezbo or what ever those girls that liked other girls were called. She was just everything I wanted to be.

We finally left the Dingo, in which Darry receved her number. She wanted us to call her some time so we could hang out. What a load of crap.

"Another girl to add," Pony said. Oh joy. I didn't like her that much. She could be competition to Dally. Ok, I know what you are thinking. When is this girl going to get over him. It's just a 13 year old crush. Well I can't help it. You never know. When I get older, or old enough, maybe I could snatch him up. You never know. Though I would have to wait a few more years. It's worth it. Two-bit picked me up and carried me like a sack of potatoes. I hope no one would see my undies. That would be kind of embarrassing, don't you think. So I had to keep my dress from flapping every where.

I was tired and ready to take a nap. It was a long day, even though it was only three in the afternoon. I knew the guys would be playing around making a whole bunch of noise.

"I was thinking we could go bowling," Darry said. Just how much money did this guy have. Well he didn't pay for everyone lunch at the Dingo, but still. Did he rob a bank or some thing? There were whoops and hollers as everyone answers. So I guess I was in. Two-Bit finally put me down when we got to the house. It was good to be home. Well at least for a little bit, till we went back out.

As soon as we walked in, the T.V went on and guess what was on. Mickey Mouse. I loved him. He was the best, and i'm sure Two-bit would agree. Soda and Steve was playing cards, while Pony and Johnny was at the table. I sat on the couch by Darry. Two-bit sat in front of the T.V, and Dally sat in the arm chair. I laid my head down on Darr's lap and he patted my back. Now he really wanted me to go to sleep. I could barely keep my eyes open. That was so mean of him. I didn't want to sleep just yet. I didn't want this to be a dream either. Now that would be harsh.

Two-bit's laugh sure did keep me up though. It was as loud as I don't know what. I looked over at Dally who was drifting off to sleep. I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. All I could do was smile and blush a little bit. ( I know she sounds a little old for her age, but that's what comes with the pre-teen package. I sure as hell went through it) Look at me. I'm such a girl. I don't really think about this stuff. I have other things to think about you know.

This was frustrating. I closed me eyes for a split second, not thinking that I would accutly fall asleep. Because there was no way that I remembered walking to my bed. I looked at the clock. It was ten at night. Gee. I must have really been sleepy. I sat up slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

" ' Bout time you were up." I jumped truing on my light. There was Darry and Soda sitting on my bed, and Pony on the floor.

"I thought that we would be in here till morning," Pony said letting out a yawn.

"Why wasn't I woken up?"

"You looked too cute all cuddled up to Darry," Soda said. Darry rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up at all," Darry said. "You kept sayin' '5 more minutes.' So we let you sleep."

"Yeah, everyone gone. Dont' worry we didn't go bowlin'. We're gonna go tomorrow," Soda said boncing on the bed.

"Well that's some thing to do tomorrow. Why are ya'll in here again?"

"We just wanted some time to the four of us. Even though you were asleep I might add," Darry said. "I don't know what I would've done if you all were taken away."

"We just told the gang we would see them tomorrow," said Pony.

"Oh." We were all quiet for a few minutes till I broke the silence. "I"m glad I'm still here. I'd rather die if I had to live with someone else." I didn't want to get all teary eyed, but it just happens. All three of them wrapped their arms around me.

"We're still here," Darry said. "We're still here."

"I know. And I'm glad." I truly was and I meant it. I would die for them if I needed to. They were my brothers and I loved them with all my heart. I could never dream of having it any different right now. I guess that's what it's like, to grow up around boys.

* * *

END...I really hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a crappy ending, but hey there's gonna be a SEQUEL....And I will try my best to put it up asap...promise...just tell me what I could do with the next one and i'll try my hardest to at least make you all happy. Thanks very much for reading. Last thing..I don't own "The Outsiders". If i did, Cookie would have been in it and you all would have read and watch the movie...i'm sure.


End file.
